A Sucker for Love
by Hinata6
Summary: He was the darkness and she was the light. What attracted him to her so much to the point she is all he thinks about. I guess you can say the once stoic uncaring non-loving Uchiha became a sucker for love. SasuHinaShika, warning: there is yaoi involved.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: He was the darkness and she was the light, together they were like ying and yang. What attracted him to her so much to the point she is all he thinks about. He wasn't like this in the beginning, I guess you can say the once stoic uncaring non-loving Uchiha became the sucker who fell in love.

A/N: This is a new version of 'Opposites Attract'.

**Sasuke's POV**

I groaned to myself sitting in the classroom listening to Asuma-sensei going on and on about some math equation. It was so boring I couldn't even get myself to pay attention, instead my eyes often wondered off towards pink haired female sitting two seats ahead of me in the row next to me. Haruno Sakura is her name and she's my girlfriend; my girlfriend of two months to be exact. At times I loved her and other times; I just didn't give a damn about her. She could be quite annoying always wanting me to do things that I wouldn't dream of doing for any girl but I do it just to make her happy.

My onyx eyes then glanced over at the grinning person sitting next to me; Uzumaki Naruto. He is the most annoying guy that I have ever met, wearing that dumb grin on his face like twenty-four seven to the way he slurps his ramen splashing it everywhere since he just so happens to be a messy eater; but overall this guy is my best friend.

Raising my hand I ran my fingers through my hair, growing tired of even being in the classroom I raised my arm up in the air. "Asuma-sensei, may I go to the restroom?"

Asuma rarely let any of his students leave the classroom while he is lecturing, "Sure, go right ahead, Sasuke" But _**I**_ on the other hand am an exception to that. I smirked when I noticed Naruto's facial expression drop when he realized our teacher was allowing me to leave during the middle of his lecture.

I stood up from my seat walking down the aisle but stopped momentarily when I felt someone poke my butt with most likely a pen or pencil if not a finger. I turned my head glaring at everyone in sight until my eyes landed on Sakura; who was looking up at me with an innocent smile.

I said or did nothing just merely smirked at her and continued walking until I reached the door. Opening the sliding door I stepped out of the boring classroom and adventured my way down the lonesome hallways. I really didn't have to use the restroom; I just needed to get out of the classroom.

I hated being in class, I became bored way too easily and the fact that all the girls in each of my classes are always eye goggling me like I'm so piece of meat to them. It's annoying, but I will admit, I do have a bit of a habit playing around with girl's hearts. I didn't know why but I became some what of a masochist when it comes to it comes to seeing others in pain.

"Uchiha, what do you think you are doing in these hallways during class time?"

I stiffened turning around to see Anko standing in the middle of the hallway blocking my path. Her hands were on her on her hips while tapping her foot down on the hard floor. She was another annoying teacher; who tended to yell loudly a lot whenever she was talking.

"I'm going to the bathroom" I lied as I continued walking towards my destination which was…um I'm not sure yet but it involved skipping.

"Oh no you're not, you are coming with me" She grabbed my arm pulling me down the hallways, I tried to pull away but I'm not going to lie Anko-sensei is a very strong for a lady of course.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked in a very annoyed tone.

"There is a new student who has joined our school and I would like for you to be her guide for today"

Tch, just great, I didn't want to get involved in this sort of thing. Something like this is more Naruto's job since he is always the tour guide for the new students. He had the personality for this…I on the other hand didn't. This was going to suck big time.

Turning down the long hallway we were coming towards the office. I watched as Anko place her hand on the door handle sliding it open. "Ah, Sasuke you came. I figured Anko would find you somewhere wandering the hallways, like you normally do around this time of the day"

Tsunade is our new principal since the previous one had died about six months ago. She's an alright, she seems to have a bit of a drinking problem and likes to yell at me a lot but she's okay by my standards. "What do you want?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"Always with the attitude I see, well anyways we have a new student who just joined our school today. I would like for you to meet Hyuga Hinata" Her hand extended out towards the left side of her, directing me to look in that direction. Turning my head my eyes widened at the young female who was standing to the left of me.

She was short, I'd say about maybe a foot shorter than me, the most unique colored eyes that I have ever seen; white with a hint of lavender in them. Taking in her appearance a bit more I couldn't help but to notice that she was the less fashionable person that I have ever met. I turned my lip up in disgust at her clothes.

"Hinata this is Sasuke, he is going to be your guide for today"

This girl was blushing while not making any eyes contact with me whatsoever. I groaned to myself. Just great, she's probably going to be another girl that I have to deal with for this semester.

"I-It's nice to meet you Uchiha-san"

All of a sudden my heart skipped a beat, something it rarely ever does. Her voice was the cutest voice I've ever heard, so soft and delicate; it was so low that you could barely hear her soft angelic tone and that stutter added more cuteness to it. I felt my face heat up; I quickly covered the lower have of my face with my hand. Coughing uncomfortably turned my head away from her.

"Yeah, yeah come on let's get this over with" I grumbled. I can't believe I just blushed over this non-fashionable girl. I could hear Anko snickering, apparently she must have caught my blush that was still covering my cheeks.

I turned around leaving out the door, not bothering waiting for this Hinata girl to come; I knew she would follow anyways. Walking in the silent hallway was beginning to become very awkward, this girl wasn't saying a word. Normally girls would talk my ear off non-stop; this girl was being silent as a mouse.

I gazed over at her noticing that she was walking with her eyes glued to the floor. "You better pay attention to where you are walking; you could run into something like that"

"Ah, yes I'm sorry"

I quirked my eyebrow up staring at her oddly, "Why in the hell are you apologizing for?" I asked.

She jumped most likely startled when I asked that. "I-I just…-"

"You're annoying, whatever it doesn't matter. Let me see your schedule" I extending my hand out towards her motioning for her to place the paper in my hand. Once I felt the piece of paper in my hand I quickly brought it back over towards my face, glancing down at the list. "Hn, you have all the same classes as me. I guess being your tour guide will make things much easier if they are like this" I sighed turning my head to gaze over at her; I smirked noticing how she blushed like instantly causing me to chuckle lowly.

"_Heh, she's different" _

&&&&&&&&&&&

**Normal POV**

She really didn't know what to talk about with Sasuke, he seemed like such a stoic person but she wasn't going to lie to herself…he was quite cute. She couldn't even get herself to look him directly in the eyes, but every now and then she would take a quick glance at him from the corner of her eye. He seemed like a cool guy, walking with both of his hands stuffed into his pockets with his head held high, with a some what of a stoic expression on his face. His aura held a very intimidating way about him, almost as if he were unapproachable, so it was quite difficult to think of something to say to him.

"You sure seem to like to stare at me a lot" Sasuke tilted his head to the side, gazing down at the much shorter girl. "Do you find me attractive maybe?" He grinned deviously at her.

"Wh-What…?! No, I wasn't thinking that at all"

"So I'm not attractive to you?" The raven haired male sulked, although he wasn't being serious with her. He just felt like teasing her to see how she will react.

Hinata blushed deeply waving her hands in front of her face frantically. "I-I well…you are very um…-"

"Sasuke!"

The raven haired groaned, he just had to be interrupted right when she was getting ready to reply back to him, he wanted to know what she was going to say. Turning his body around his facial expression turned from a smirking one into an aggravated one. Looking behind him he could see Sakura running towards him. "Just great…" He mumbled to himself. "Just wait a moment, will you?"

Hinata nodded her head watching him walk away from her heading toward the pink haired female. She couldn't help but to notice the way the female was glaring at her harshly, almost as if she were trying to figure out who she is.

"Who is she?" Sakura asked while eying the girl who wasn't too far behind from where Sasuke was standing.

"She's new to this school, Tsunade-sama asked me to be her guide for today" Sasuke explained to his girlfriend. "Stop staring at her like that, she isn't going to come after me. She's different from other girls, so don't have your bitches tormenting her"

Sakura pouted but nodded her head slowly. "Well Asuma-sensei sent me out to look for you but as I see you are busy so I'll let him know of what you are doing" The pink haired female leaned forward grabbing the back of his neck pulling him forward towards her, planting a deep kiss on his lips. Pushing him back she was satisfied at shocked facial expression from both Sasuke and Hinata.

"See you later" She winked and turned around walking away.

The dark haired male stood still as his whole body began twitching. "Uh, sorry about that" He stated awkwardly. He couldn't even bring himself to turn around and face Hinata, he knew that Sakura only did that to get a reaction from Hinata; most likely thinking she was just like most of the other girls in this school; girls who flirt with him.

"It's okay" The dark blue haired female giggled lowly, causing Sasuke to quickly dart his head back to look at her. He wasn't expecting hearing laughter coming from out her mouth.

"What's so funny?"

"I-It's nothing…I just never witnessed a couple kiss in front of me before it was quite the sight to see" She explained to the Uchiha.

Sasuke seemed confused about that fact but said not a word about it but said nothing about it. Motioning for the female to follow him he headed back to his math class; he decided since they had the all the same classes it would make more sense just to show her around as they went from class to class together. The silence between them was killing both Uchiha and Hyuga but either one of them could get themselves to talk.

Sasuke slowed his pace, he wasn't that anxious about going back to class in the first place but he knew that he had to so he could show Hinata to her class. Turning down the hallway his eyes bored at the large long window that trailed down the hall. "Why did you come to this school?"

Hinata shifted her body weight from side to side, chewing on her bottom lip. "My family just recently moved here and I transferred from my old school to this one" She explained in a barely audible tone. The raven haired male almost wanted to tell her to repeat herself but he said nothing seeing how he really didn't care to beginning with; he just hated the silence that was lurking between them.

Making a right down the hallway Sasuke side glanced Hinata noticing that once again she was looking down at the floor instead of paying attention to where she was walking. His black eyes looked ahead; smirking to himself he decided not to tell her that she was getting ready to walk right into a wall.

"_That ought to teach her a lesson" _He thought to himself.

Watching as she continued walking and then all of a sudden she collided with the white wall. She suddenly stopped walking bringing her hand up to her forehead rubbing it softly. "Ow…" She muttered lowly to herself.

"I did just tell you not too long ago to look up when you are walking, did I not?" He smirked down at her now blushing face. _"Cute…"_ He thought to himself. "Well this is our classroom, mathematics with Asuma-sensei. He is a pretty hard teacher that is unless you are good in math and I would advise not falling asleep in his class" He explained watching her as she nodded her head. He slide the door opened noticing how all eyes were suddenly directed at both he and Hinata.

"Sasuke, I see you finally decided to join us again" Asuma said sternly.

"Tsunade-sama asked me to guide her around the school" He pointed back over at Hinata with his thumb.

The black haired man looked back at Hinata noticing how nervous she looked; almost like a kindergartner on her/ her first day. He smiled warmly at the female. "Welcome to our class um…"

"A-Ah, Hyuga Hinata" She replied. Her white eyes looked around the classroom at everyone; they were all staring at her as if she were some sort of alien from another planet.

"Welcome Miss. Hyuga, if you don't mind sitting next to Naruto. Raise your hand Uzumaki so Hinata can know where to go"

The blonde raised his hand up while grinning like an idiot; the white eyed female turned her head to spot the male waving his arm in the air while motioning to sit down next to him.

Sasuke shook his head, walking back to his sit he sat down his dark eyes following Hinata as she went to take a seat on the opposite end of Naruto. She was something very different, most girls annoyed him. Although he may have not known her very long, hell he didn't really know anything about her besides her name and why she came to the school but besides that he could easily tell she wasn't like the others.

"If I didn't know any better I would say that you have a little crush on the new girl"

Sasuke turned around in his seat to see Kiba's dark black eyes boring into his eyes; the male groaned rolling his eyes. "Like I could fall for a girl like her besides I have Sakura. Why would I need anyone else?"

"I don't know, why do you need Ino or Karin for that matter? You go around acting like you are loyal to Sakura when we all know you aren't" Kiba smirked, lowering his head back down writing on his notebook.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned back around in his seat muttering to himself how stupid and annoying Kiba can be.

As time went by class was over, the male Uchiha couldn't help but to notice Sakura never came back to class. Although they haven't been dating for a long time he couldn't help but to notice that guys are always following her around like some lost puppy dog. It was annoying to see that everyday. Most of her friends were already males, at times he wanted to keep her all to himself but he never said anything about and just decided to hang around a lot of girls.

Turning his head he looked at Hinata, watching how she was gathering her books up getting ready to walk away from her seat until he stopped her.

"Since I'm your guide I don't think it would be wise for me to let you out of my sight" He stated with the smallest smile on his face.

Hinata blushed deeply nodding her head. "S-So how long have you been dating that girl?"

Sasuke's eyes widened not expecting a girl like who; who is quiet and shy, to ask such a forward question like that. "Uh, just about two months, why do you ask?"

"I was just curious, sorry for asking"

"Stop apologizing, you didn't do anything wrong. It's annoying that you do that. Come on, let's go to lunch. When we get in there you can sit wherever you want"

The two walked out of the classroom side by side in silence but unknown to each other both of their hearts were pounding for some reason.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The lunchroom was crowded as always, nowhere to sit accept one table that was seen empty. That table is the table mainly where Sasuke and his friends sit; people know not to sit there, especially when girls see Sakura sitting at the table.

"You can sit at my table if you want?" Sasuke offered.

Hinata looked over following his eyes at the table he was looking at. The pink headed female was sitting there, the same one from earlier. She didn't think it would be a good idea to sit there. Shaking her head she smiled softly at him. "I think I'll find another table but thank you anyways"

"Alright, whatever" Sasuke waved his hand up walking away from the female leaving her alone in a sea of people surrounding her.

Looking around she finally spotted a table that appeared to be have enough room for her to sit down at. Walking over towards the table she ignored the stares that she was getting from the males and female who were sitting at the table, she sat down opening her bento box.

"Are you new here?" One of the females asked the Hyuga girl.

"Yes, I am" She replied.

"I'm Ino; this here is Shikamaru and Chouji. It's nice to meet you, what's your name?" The blonde grinned widely at Hinata extending her hand out for her to shake it.

"My name is Hyuga Hinata, it's nice to meet you all as well" She gazed looked over looking at the three. One male with the ponytail merely nodded at her in acknowledgment while the other was munching on chips while smiling happily at her.

"It's always good to meet new people, you seem like a nice person so hopefully we can become good friends" Chouji stated as he sucked on each of his fingertips to just the last bit of taste of the BBQ flavored chips he was finishing up eating.

"I couldn't help but to notice you came in the lunchroom with that ass Sasuke" Hinata's eyes widened, looking at the black haired male who finally spoke.

"E-Excuse me?"

"Uchiha Sasuke; you're new here so I'm pretty sure you don't know much about that guy. He is nothing more than a flirt who goes around playing with girl's hearts like it's a game to him. He has a girlfriend but doesn't act like he does most of the time. If I were you I wouldn't get involved with him" He explained to her, bringing his hand up to cover his mouth as he yawned.

Ino glared at Shikamaru and decided to open her mouth to defend Sasuke but was interrupted when the man himself came to the table. Shikamaru and Chouji frowned while staring at the male Uchiha while Ino blushed deeply at the male.

"Sasuke-kun, did you want to sit at our table today?" Ino beamed while smiling sweetly at the male.

"Sure, I think I will" His eyes never leaving Hinata's face despite the fact he could tell that she was trying her hardest to avoid his stare. He sat down with a cocky smirk on his face ignoring Shikamaru and Chouji's stare. "I know I'm good looking but do you have to stare so much?" He dark eyes glanced over at the two males who only glared even more at the two.

"Sasuke-kun come sit next to me!" Ino smiled while patting the sit down next to her.

Sasuke ignored her and sat down next to Hinata, looking down into her bento box. "What's that you have there, tomatoes?" He asked eyeing the red vegetable.

"Yes, there are. Do you like them?"

He nodded his head, hoping she would offer him one. "Care to tell us why you are sitting here and not with your precious girlfriend?" Shikamaru asked curiously.

"I don't see why it's any of your concern where I sit"

"It is if you're sitting at my table"

"Oh I'm sorry, where does it exactly say that this table belongs to you? Oh that's right, it doesn't because this table doesn't belong to you"

"Why you-"

"Shikamaru, leave Sasuke alone!" Ino snapped.

"Tch, whatever I don't have time for this" The male stood up from his seat and walked away from the table. Hinata watched him walk away, she didn't really understand what was going on but from what she could clearly remembers is Shikamaru telling her not to get involved with Sasuke. She looked back over at Sasuke who had shrugged his shoulders up as if he didn't care that Shikamaru left the table.

"I better go follow him, I'll see you later Ino and it was nice meeting you Hinata" Chouji smiled brightly. Hinata smiled back nodding her head responding back to him how it was nice to meet him as well. Once the chubbier male left the table it became silent until Ino began talking to Sasuke, telling him how her day went and how many guys have flirted with.

The raven haired male wasn't paying Ino any attention instead his gaze remained on Hinata; who was currently too preoccupied with eating that she didn't even notice he was staring at her. Something about her was attracting him to her; he couldn't quite place what it was just yet since he didn't really know much about her. The main reason he came over here was to be by her, he left Sakura's side since she was annoying him to death about her so called diet that she is on.

His eyebrow twitched in annoyance just thinking about the pink haired female. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard that sweet soft voice talking.

"Do you know where I could find the roof from here?" Hinata asked softly.

"The roof? What do you want to go up there for?" Ino asked while arching her brows up in confusion.

She blushed from embarrassment since all eyes were on her. "W-Well it's peaceful to be able to look up at the sky with silence around you" She replied looking at the blonde.

"If that's the case you were best going off with Shikamaru, he is up there all the time. Even when he skips he is up there, it's a miracle that he passed the eleventh grade. He is so lazy, it's hopeless" She sighed with a light tinted blush covering her cheeks.

Hinata noticed the blush on her cheeks and she could she may hold some feelings to that lazy haired male. "I can show you where it is" She turned to her head to the look over at the person sitting next to her. After hearing Shikamaru telling her about this Uchiha Sasuke, she didn't really know if she should be around him anymore but he is her guide for the day.

"Why are you being so nice to her?" Ino asked curiously but you could easily distinguish the jealously in her tone, despite the fact that she was trying her hardest to hide it.

"Why in the hell do you care rather or not I'm being nice to someone? Beside I'm her guide for the day so it's only natural that I show her around"

Ino pouted but said nothing more about it. Sasuke stood up waiting for Hinata to stand up as well. "I'll be waiting by the lunchroom door, don't keep me waiting"

Ino watched the Uchiha walk away along with Hinata; the blonde haired female looked back at Hinata with narrowed eyes. Wondering to herself just why exactly Sasuke; the same stoic, cold hearted, careless male who played with girl's hearts as they were toys, just why is be being so nice to her.

Jealously was filling her heart but it was unknown to her, a certain pink haired female was watching the Uchiha and Hyuga walk away with envy clouding her eyes.

* * *

**Towards the end the story lacked a lot, I'm sorry for that I'm really tired right now. But the next chapter will be better. Also please check out my story 'You Belong with me'. **

**Please leave reviews and I'll update as soon as I can. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Shikamaru's POV**

I couldn't take my eyes away from the white clouds floating up in the bright blue sky. Chouji had been talking my ear off non-stop ever since we came up to the roof, after seeing Sasuke I couldn't control the rage that was building up from the pit of my stomach. That guy truly sickness me, everything about him is just the worst; from that cocky smirk he always wears on his face and even the way he goes from girl to girl like it's nothing but a game to him.

Sometimes I just wish someone would break his heart like what he has been doing to others.

"Are you even listening to me, Shikamaru?"

All I could hear was the sound of him munching on chips loudly, turning my head over I smiled to myself watching him wipe his messy hands on his shirt. "Yeah, yeah I'm listening Chouji" I sighed looking away from him back up into the clouds. "Sasuke really pisses me off; I just had to get out of there"

Chouji is my best friend along with Ino, but I first met Chouji back when we were just in grade school. Some kids were picking on him because of his weight, I wouldn't necessarily call him 'Fat' but he is a pretty husky guy. Well anyways no one would really be his friend and I wanted to befriend him so that's what I had done and we've been friends ever since. Now Ino on the other hand, we didn't meet her until the last year of middle school. She's on troublesome girl but I always make sure that I look after her when I need to.

"You know as I was watching him, he was staring a lot at Hinata. Do you think he'll try something with her?"

I shrugged my shoulders up, a frown forming my face. "I don't really care what he does, I warned her about him something I rarely do with any girl and she looks like the type who would take heed to my words. If she's stupid like the others then it's not my problem" I raised my hand up to cover my mouth as I yawning lazily.

"What do you have against that guy again?"

I stiffened and then sighed. "It's very obvious, he's an ostentatious jerk" Chouji let out stifled laugh but stopped causing me to look over to see why he suddenly stopped. My eyes widened and then narrowed at the two people standing at the roof's doorway. "_Just great, Sasuke would come up here but why did he have to bring the new girl along with him?"_

He was staring at me with that insufferable smirk on his face, I scoffed and turned away looking back up at the clouds even though I still felt his dark eyes glued to my face.

"What brings you two up here?" I finally asked, directing my question more so to Sasuke than that new girl; what was her name again? Mizuki...Haruhi?

"Hinata wanted to come up to the roof so I showed her the way. What's wrong, is this roof your property as well?"

"Tch, why don't you shut your mouth Uchiha" I exclaimed sitting up from my lying down position, sitting Indian style while placing both of the palms of my hands on my knees as I glared roughly at him. My dark brown eyes then gazed over at the girl _Hinata_; I couldn't help but to noticed the expression that was consuming her face. I presume that she could easily sense the tension between Sasuke and I but I didn't care, Sasuke brings all this rage in me to the point whenever I see him I can't contain myself at all.

"You're being so feisty today, _Shikamaru_"

I tensed when I noticed Chouji raising one brow and Hinata give Sasuke an odd stare. Anyone could notice the change in the Uchiha's tone when he spoke those words to me. I wanted to comment on his reply but I decided just to ignore him and his out of the ordinary comments. "Why did you want to come to the roof?" I asked turning my gaze away from Sasuke to the girl.

"W-Well, I like up here because it's peaceful and away from all the noise in the lunchroom" She explained to me. Looking at her she did appear to be a tad bit more different from the girls I normally see walking around the school. She's a bit on the reserved side, not really that talkative…she tends to stutter when she talks and she doesn't stand out too much when it comes to a personality.

I don't like beautiful girls nor do I like ugly ones…the ones who are just 'okay' looking are always the prettiest to me. This one Hinata, she was pretty in my books but in my mind I could tell within months she'll becomes friends with Sasuke and if not him no doubt in my mind she'll be around Chouji and I a lot. I nodded my head turning away from her, I honestly wanted to be up on the roof by myself, I didn't mind it if Chouji was with me but anyone else I didn't like to be bothered.

I guess the girl's sensed that because she began muttering how she will come up another day, eventually she left and Chouji left as well leaving me and Sasuke alone on the roof. Just great, exactly what I needed to be left alone on the school's rooftop with him. I stood up from the cement ground and walked over towards the edge resting my arms on the cement looking down at school grounds.

"You sure hate me don't you, Shikamaru?"

"Of course I do, why else would I ignore you and make rude comments to you whenever you speak to me" I snorted sarcastically. This guy is really starting to bug me, just as I was getting ready to say something I felt someone spin me around rather roughly. I was then met with a pair of black eyes glaring down at me. His hands traveled up towards my neck in a attempt to choke me mostly likely, he was pushing me over the edge, when I looked over to the side all I see is the ground which was fifteen feet down. My dark brown eyes looked back over him as a smirk consumed my face.

"Trying to kill me?"

He said nothing but stare at me, his eyes burning holes into my sockets, "Why don't you just get off of me Uchiha" I pushed him off of me but that only made him angrier causing him to apply more pressure around my neck. I couldn't breathe and opened my mouth to speak but Sasuke beat me to it.

"You walk around here and ignore me like I'm no one to you"

I smirked angrily. "That's because you are no one to me and you haven't been for months now. So stop while you're ahead, just go back to flirting with those girls" I glared harshly at him. I watched him stare at me, like he was battling something within himself.

"I hate you with every fiber in my bone"

With that said Sasuke leaned forward and kissed me roughly on my lips. My eyes widened, I tried pushing him away but I soon gave into the kiss, his hand was still around my neck but it was slowly loosening up. Why does he always have to do this…doesn't he realize how this is breaking me up inside.

No one really knows it but I'm bisexual, my best friend Chouji doesn't even know it. The only person who does know is the person who is kissing me this very moment. His rough hand traveled down my neck towards the front of my shirt. Uchiha Sasuke is always another person who has been very secret when it came to this side of him. I promised that I would never tell just as along as he would tell, despite the fact that we hate each other now we still having ratted each other out.

"Ugh, Sasuke…" I whispered against his lips but that only caused him to bit down rather harshly on my tongue.

"Shut up" He hissed darkly.

Why couldn't he take a hint, I didn't want this anymore. He is the one was one who left me for Sakura. Why does he continue coming after me?! I don't understand it…

The kiss deepened, it was rough and dominate on his part as it has always been, the biting, choking, everything he does has always been rough with me. Not that I mind it…it always turned me on one way or another. The next thing I knew I felt something poking me on my thigh, pulling away I see a newly formed tent coming from Sasuke's pants.

I looked up at the black haired male; he pressed his body against mines, grabbing the back of my hair roughly yanking my head back. "Why is it that you're the only person who can give me a full hard on?" He smirked and began nipping at my neck.

I was beyond shocked at hearing that but I didn't have enough time to answer when he began sucking on my Adams apple causing me to gasp out in shock and in pleasure. He always knew how to take me to places that no one has ever taken me before.

I could feel him smirking against my neck, this guy…I really hate him.

**Normal POV**

Sasuke leaned away from the male with a grim smirk on his face. "I see you still seem have a little thing for me" The raven haired male smirked. The two males use to see each other secretly before he started dated Sakura, they were curious of what it would be like and things went from there. After he ditched Shikamaru that's when he began seeing Sakura. It left Shikamaru bitter because he really developed real feelings for the Uchiha but Sasuke merely tossed him aside just like a toy that he had grown tired of. Every once in awhile Sasuke would taunt the lazy male and corner in certain areas of the school and trap him in a rough but yet heavy make-out session.

"Tch, as if I'll ever have feelings for you ever again. You're _dead_ to me Uchiha" Shikamaru sneered pushing himself past Sasuke.

"So you say, Nara" Sasuke smirked to himself. He loved toying with him, but there was that tiny part of him that hated himself for it. But he knew that he just had to forget about it and move on, Shikamaru had to learn to move on. He walked past Shikamaru and headed towards the door. "I better get back to Hinata; after all I am her tour guide for the day" Without giving Shikamaru a second glance he walked out the door, leaving him up there alone.

"Damn bastard…" He frowned rubbing his neck with a deep blush covering his cheeks.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura stood at end of the hallways, tapping her black shoe on the polished floor. "Where is he, he just disappeared out of nowhere" She frowned looking up and down the hallways until she finally spotted him from afar walking with his hands stuffed into his pockets.

"Sasuke!" She yelled out to him ignoring the stares that she was getting from the other students. Running towards him she wrapped her arms around his waist, nuzzling her face into his chest.

"People are looking, would you quit that" He groaned easing himself away from her grasp. He didn't like the affection out in public, especially around her since she only tends to do it for attention from other people.

"Why did you seat with that new girl and not me?" She pouted.

"I'm sorry, I'm her tour guide so it was only natural to sit with her since she doesn't know anyone" He explained to her with a sigh. He was beginning to question himself why does he even stay with her; she has become more annoying as time went by. His black eyes looked behind Sakura to see Hinata looking down at the ground again.

"_This girl is going to be the death of me" _He frowned to himself, looking down at Sakura he put on his best smile. "Hey can you wait for me in the classroom?"

"Why can't you just come with me?"

"I have to go do something Sakura, please stop concerning yourself with me. I'll be in class soon" His black eyes darted from side to side trying to see if someone were watching them and no one appeared to be watching him so the male leaned forward and kiss her softly on her lips. Leaning away from her he winked at her and walked away leaving her to stand in the hallway with a dazed look on her face with a blush.

Walking down the crowded hallways heading towards Hinata, but he stopped leaned against a wall waiting for her walk past him. "I thought I told you about walking with her head down" He smirked to himself after walking how she stopped suddenly looking up with a surprised expression.

"Sasuke" She said in shock.

"I have been looking all over for you, you are a very hard person to look for" He said turning his head as he sighed. He looked down at her a smile graced his features, what is it about her that makes him turn into someone he normally isn't.

It hasn't even been a day yet and she already has his attention. "Say I was thinking, maybe after school you would want to hang out?"

"I don't think your girlfriend would like that very much" Hinata stated with a small smile. She hated to admit this guy was very cute but she is very new to the school and she doesn't want to start any drama with anyone over a guy. Especially when the pink haired girl was already glaring her down earlier when she spotted Sasuke with her.

"My girlfriend shouldn't concern you, it's nothing wrong with being just friends, is there?" He stated while folding his arms across his chest. He was shocked that she refused him all because he had a girlfriend. Any other girl would have jumped to the chance to be able to become his friend; this girl was so different from other girls.

"Will you maybe think about it?"

Hinata shifted her weight from side to side; "I'll t-think about your offer" She smiled softly at him, getting ready to turn around and walk away but Sasuke grabbed onto her arm.

"You can't go anywhere without me, remember?" He smirked at her tagging along next her down the hallway. Looking at her from the corner of his eye he couldn't help but to smile at her. She is so different from other girls, he really wanted to be closer with her but he could tell it would take a lot seeing how she seems like such a shy girl.

"_This is going to be a very interesting semester" _

* * *

Sorry about this chapter, I don't really care for it. It's not as long as I normally make my other stories and this chapter lacked a lot. And for the record yes this fanfic will have yaoi in it. It will be my first time writing yaoi so if I'm it's a bit awkward to me since I get suck and not know what to write but please leave reviews and I'll update as soon as I can. And sorry there wasn't much HinataxSasuke in this chapter. I'll add much more fluff between those two in the next chapter to make up for this one xD.


	3. Chapter 3

A week passed since Hinata made her debut into the new school and within just that one week things have been very hectic for her. Why you may ask, well a certain pink haired female hasn't been making things very easy. Constantly eyeing her and telling her to stay away from her boyfriend Sasuke; when in all honesty Hinata tries her best to stay away from the male due to Sakura's reaction the very first day she came to the school.

She hasn't really made any friends just yet but she has made associates; Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji. The three have been so friendly to her but the one who mainly talks to her the most is Ino, Chouji may say a few words here and there but mostly talks with Shikamaru more so than anyone else. Then there was the black haired male, every now and then she'll catch Shikamaru staring at her intensely. She never knew why, but it was a stare as if he were trying to figure her out. He never talked much to her but whenever Sasuke was around she couldn't help but to feel that same tension she felt between the two on the roof a week ago.

Hinata was on her way to class when she suddenly felt herself being dragged down the hallway. "C-Chotto matte" Her pale white eyes glanced up looking at the back of the person who was currently dragging her. Her white eyes met with spiky dark raven hair, she slightly pouted but blushed at the feel of his hand wrapped around her bare arm.

They finally made a stop in a secluded area in the hallway near the stairs leading up towards the roof. The raven haired male looked down at Hinata with a blank expression; he hadn't really had much time to talk with her ever since the day she first came into the school. "Why have you been avoiding me like the plague? Has Shikamaru said something to you about me?" He questioned her; his black eyes boring deep into her white pupils.

"W-Why would he say anything to me about you?" She asked him curiously.

He shook his head deciding to ignore her question. "So are you going to answer my question anytime soon?" Annoyance was clearly in his vernacular as he spoke to her causing the teen to wince from being so uneasy around him.

"I-I just don't want to cause any problems between you a-and your girlfriend. I don't think she approves of me being seen around you" Hinata stated honestly. Whenever she was spotted within two feet of the Uchiha, Sakura would glower her down like it was no tomorrow. Then she would corner her in the hallway and began asking her the most arbitrary questions. Dealing with that everyday can become rather tedious, so if it meant avoiding Sasuke like the _plague_ as he said it then that's what she would do.

The Uchiha groaned to himself, placing his hand over his forehead as provocation consumed his facial features. "Didn't I once tell you that we being friends shouldn't concern her? Sakura is like that with any girl being around me, besides I won't let her say anything hurtful to _you_. So what do you say, friends?"

He was sure being very importunate about being her friend; she was starting to question his motives about it. Thinking back to Shikamaru's words about Sasuke she didn't really know if she could trust him. Glancing down at the floor beneath her feet, with her finger placed on the corner of her lip, she began thinking over his question.

"I suppose it will be okay…to be friends that is"

Sasuke nodded his head a small smile crept its way to his face. "I better be get going to class" He lied, he was rarely ever in class but for some reason he wanted her to believe he was going to class, seeing how she seemed like the goody two shoe type. He walked away from her leaving her with her thoughts, walking through the now congested hallway he couldn't help but to notice how many of the female population in the school were eyeing him down like he were a piece of meat.

Almost every girl in their high school wanted to date him, he has been around the block a few times and dated quite a few girls but no girl has captivated his attention like Hyuga Hinata. Then there was Shikamaru…his eyes lingered in the hallways looking for the lazy haired male. He knew he would be passing him by as he walked; they would have a little glaring contest as they strode past each other. But this time he didn't come across Shikamaru; instead a bright ball of _annoyance_ ran towards him.

"Hey bastard" He friend gleamed at him, pushing his way through the crowd trying his hardest to get towards his best friend, Sasuke. "Hey have you seen Kakashi-sensei around? I'm supposed to give him my book report but I can't find him anywhere" He fumed.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders up, "Who knows where that old man is, he is late for class all the time. He is probably messing around with one of the female teachers. I'm surprised that you even did your homework"

"Heh, well I thought it's about time that I do something in the class instead of doing nothing but goofing around a lot" His azure eyes looked around the hallway until he spotted Sakura talking with the football captain; appearing to be flirting with him. The blonde nudged Sasuke in the arm. "Looks like your girlfriend is flirting with Kiba again, judging by Kiba's expression he looks like he is bored with her" Naruto snickered.

"She's always flirting with him, it's too annoying to just stand here and watch that" The raven groaned, running his fingers through his silky dark locks. Turning around he walked in opposite direction trying to avoid Sakura.

"Hey! Aren't you going to say something to her, like put her in her place?" Naruto asked running to catch up with Sasuke. He was surprised at how calmly Sasuke was reacting after seeing his very own girlfriend flirting with someone else. He watched as the Uchiha shrugged his shoulders up as if it didn't matter to him. What he couldn't understand is; why he would even date her when he doesn't seem to care much about her. In the blonde's eyes Sakura was a beauty beyond beauty, flawless in every way imaginable. He would be happy just to be able to hold her hand if anything but Naruto knew that would never happened; seeing how Sakura has always been very annoyed by him.

"I don't have the time to waste my breath on something I know she will just continue doing" His dark coal black eyes then met with a pair of dark brown eyes. Shikamaru glared at Sasuke intensely before inverting his gaze back to the husky male who was currently sitting next to him eating a bag of chips. "Tch, annoying guy" Sasuke mumbled.

"What was that?" Naruto asked looking confused; his eye sight following Sasuke's noticing how he was looking at Shikamaru with this horrific glare consuming his face. "Are you two arguing with each other again?"

"It's none of your business what we are doing, come on" He continued walking past the classroom his gaze slowly looked away from the other black haired male.

The two best friends roamed the hallways not caring if they were skipping or not; the walk between the two was very awkward. Naruto knew that Sasuke is quite the silent person but the male wasn't talking at all, which is unlike him. At least by now Sasuke would said something even if it were a smart remark about him tagging along with him. Knowing this made the blonde realize that something was on the Uchiha's mind.

Turning his head to the side, titling it ever so slightly, he parted his lips; "Hey Sasuke, is something troubling you?" He asked curiously but yet his voice was laced with concern.

It amazed Sasuke at times how well Naruto could read him so well, throughout the years Sasuke could tell the blonde anything. He confined in him more than his own family but about him having a relationship with the male Nara…that's something he couldn't bring himself to tell anyone. He was afraid of Naruto reactions mainly; he knew that if Naruto knew about him seeing Shikamaru he would be beyond shocked and confused.

No, he knew not to tell Naruto anything besides this was a secret that was only between him and Shikamaru. No one could ever find out about it; not even his best friend, it would ruin _everything_. "No, I was just thinking about that new girl"

"Eh, Hinata? Why are you thinking about her?" Naruto questioned but then a wide grin formed on across his lips. "Oh I see, you must have a little thing for her, eh?" He smirked nudging his friend on his arm.

Sasuke growled in annoyance pushing the hyperactive blonde away from him rather harshly. "No I don't have a thing for her. I barely know her"

"Then why were you thinking about her, huh?" Naruto raised up his eyebrows gazing at him curiously.

"Sakura keeps bothering her, everyday between classes I always notice how hesitant she looks to walk through the hallways. She's probably afraid Sakura will say something to her"

Naruto remained silent for a few moments; he never talked much the Hyuga female but noticed she looked a lot like Hyuga Neji; he was beginning to wonder if they had any relation to one another. "Well to make things a little simpler why don't you just talk to Sakura about it. I'm sure she'll listen to anything you say" Naruto then quickly changed the subject deeming that one as something that was boring to talk about causing Sasuke to cast a harden glare at the male.

"Idiot…" He muttered under his breath.

&&&&&&&&&

Sakura walked into her study hall class with a group of her friends, her emerald bright colored eyes gazed the room until she spotted just who she was looking for. With a widened smirk she strode her way towards her destination. "Well what do we have here, the new girl. You're Hinata, right?"

Hinata looked up from her book, turning her head towards the voice she had known belonged to Sakura. Forcing a smile on her face she gave the pink haired female her full attention. "Y-Yes, it's Hyuga Hinata" She replied.

Taking a seat down across from her she looked over at her friends motioning for them to leave, once the group of girls left Sakura turned her head to look back at the female sitting across from her. "Are you in anyway close with Sasuke?" She asked bluntly.

She knew this was coming; there has been a lot of talk going around that she and Sasuke were secretly dating each other. It hasn't even been a month yet for people to begin assuming things like that. "I'm not close w-with him at all in the way you may be thinking of. I know that you are his girlfriend and I wouldn't want to get in the way of your relationship with him…" She trailed off feeling slightly uncomfortable with the way Sakura was eyeing her.

"Hm, you seem like an honest girl so I'm going to take your word for it. Besides judging from how you look you're not much competition for me and you don't seem like Sasuke's type" She stated gazing all over Hinata's face.

Normally Hinata would have been offended but something like this but she paid it no attention. In her definition Sakura seemed like the type who feeds off of attention and when it comes to Sasuke she wants _**all**_ the attention. She really didn't have time for all of this but she was trying her hardest to be polite to the young teen; who just so happens not to be very polite towards her.

The two sat there in silence after that, Sakura just continued to stare at her as if she were trying to figure her out. Hinata sat awkwardly her eyes averted to the side trying her hardest to ignore but luckily Ino came and sat down at the table; sitting next to Hinata.

"What are you doing over here? Trying to cause trouble so Hinata again?" Ino questioned while eyeing Sakura with narrowed eyes.

"We were having a nice chat, isn't that right Hinata?" The pink haired female stated while looking over at Hinata who currently was looking down at her book. Nodding her head 'yes' the pink haired female turned her head back over towards Ino and smirked. "Well I must be going now; I have to look for _**my**_ boyfriend"

Ino frowned as she stuck out her tongue the female who was now walking away. "Blah, I can't stand her sometimes. She thinks she's on top of the world just because she is dating Sasuke"

Judging from her tone she could sense a mild case of jealously; glancing up from her book she looked to her left side only to notice how Ino's eyes had not yet detached themselves from Sakura's form; that was not heading out the classroom. Hinata could not understand why so many girls seem to be attracted to the Uchiha, sure he was a very attractive guy but he seemed to have a flirting aura about him.

"Ahem, so have you made any other friends here at the school?" The blonde asked turning her head to smile brightly at the white eyed female.

"Well I don't associate a lot with o-others, just mainly you and Chouji and Shikamaru…well he doesn't really talk much to me but that's about it" She explained. Just as they were talking none other than Shikamaru was slowly making his way over their table; his hands stuffed deep into his pockets, his lazy annoyed expression never left his face as he sat down on the chair right across from Hinata.

"Boy, you look like hell. Did something happen?" Ino asked in concern but yet her eyes budged out while looking at him curiously.

He groaned and slammed his head on the table. "It's nothing to be concerned about. I'm just tired that's all…-"He lifted his head up glancing over at Hinata with sharp eyes. "-And annoyed..."

"_Was that directed at me? W-Why did he look at me when he said that? What did I do wrong?" _She questioned herself looking at Shikamaru in a rather alarmed way.

"Tch, this is troublesome. Can I talk to you alone?"

Both Ino and Hinata looked at each other, shocked that he even spoke to Hinata. The only time he decided to say anything to Hinata was when he warned her about Sasuke. What could he possibly want with her now? Hinata slowly nodded her head, Shikamaru nodded his head, and sitting up straight he stood up from the wooden seat and motioned for Hinata to follow him.

"U-Um, won't we get in trouble for leaving the classroom without permission?"

Shikamaru pointed towards the teacher who was sleep at his desk, clearly not paying any attention to the classroom. "He sleeps everyday in here, I doubt out of the thirty-five students that are in here he will noticed that two of the most silent people in the classroom are gone" He smirked lazily at her.

She looked hesitant about leaving the classroom still so the pineapple head male just grabbed her by her arm pulling her along with him, leaving Ino sitting alone at the table wondering what Shikamaru wanted to say to Hinata that he couldn't say in front of her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"U-Um, you can let go of my arm now"

The two finally made a stop in the isolated hallway, the black haired male stood in front of Hinata; his dark brown eyes gazing down at her smaller form. "I noticed earlier you were talking to Sasuke. Look, it's not any of my business but if you're going to try and be friends with that guy don't fall for him you'll just end up heartbroken"

She was taken back by this, was he trying to warn her in advance in case if she were to fall in love with him. Not like she will or anything…"How would you know this?"

"Because I watch plenty of girls get their heart broken because of that guy. I'm pretty sure you don't know what kind of guy he really is. He can be quite the charmer-" He paused at what he just said when he noticed Hinata's confused facial expression, he coughed and looked away from her, "Of course that's what I hear other girls always say about him. The point is, I'm stepping out of my element here trying to look out for someone I barely know, but you don't look like or act like most of the girls in this school or who are new to our school. You deserved to be warned about that guy"

The blue haired female nodded her head slowly, surprised that he would go this far for someone he barely knows. She smiled brightly at the male, sticking her hand out in front of her. "I'm afraid that we haven't properly introduced each other to one another. My name is Hyuga Hinata; it's nice to meet you"

Staring down at her hand with widened eyes, he almost didn't know how to react to it. He hasn't been formal with anyone in a long time, normally he doesn't bother to meet with new people and make new friends. He had Chouji and Ino after all, he didn't really need anyone else by his side but for some reason he could honestly see himself becoming friends with her. "Shikamaru…Nara Shikamaru" He smirked placing his hand into her shaking it.

Unknown to them a pair of black eyes were watching them intensely.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

School was finally over and Hinata couldn't be any happier to finally get out of the school, but the thing she hated most was the fact that she had to walk home and she did live quite a ways.

"Hey! Hinata, wait up" Turning around she spotted Naruto running towards her with an annoyed Uchiha trailing behind him. She slowed her pace allowing them to catch up with her, once the two reached her Naruto began babbling on and on to her about how they should become friends and how he needs help with some of his homework. But as he was talking to her she couldn't help but to notice how Sasuke was staring at her, his gaze was so captivating that she had a hard time looking away from him.

Naruto seemed to have picked up on this and immediately stopped talking. "Well it appears that I'm interrupting something, my father is here anyways. Later Sasuke and Hinata" He smirked winking at the Uchiha in a teasingly way causing Sasuke to frown.

"That idiot…" He mumbled under his breath.

"You two are close?"

"Sadly yes, he's my best friend" He openly admitted, he doesn't like to say that out loud but it's very obvious that the two are very close friends. "I've been noticing that you walk home after school, do you need a ride?" His gaze not really looking at her but at Sakura from afar noticing her once again trying to flirt with Kiba; it was getting tiring to see that display almost everyday. Lately he has been thinking about breaking up with her, but has been looking for the right moment to do so.

"N-No, that's quite okay. I don't want to trouble you" She replied, turning around getting ready to excuse herself from him but that only caused him to follow her. Eyeing him from the corner of her eye, pouting; she stopped walking turning around titling her head to the side. "Why are you following me?"

"If you won't accept my offer I'll just walk you home"

"B-But don't you have a car in the parking lot?"

He shrugged his shoulders up, "I can just have one of my friends drive my car home for me" He knew that was out of the question, there was no way he was going to let anyone touch let alone drive his car anywhere. Apparently Hinata noticed this by the way his eyebrow was twitching like crazy. She giggled causing him to stare at her like she just grown two heads. "What's so funny?" He questioned her.

"You made such a funny facial expression, I'm sorry for laughing" Hinata pondered more about his offer; it wouldn't hurt to get a ride home and judging by the clouds in the sky she wouldn't be surprised if she got caught in the rain. "I think I will take you up on your offer"

Sasuke smirked to himself. "Okay, follow me" He motioned for her to follow him with his head, his eyes once again searched for Sakura in the crowd only to find no one with pink hair. _"She must have left already" _Sasuke didn't want to have to deal with Sakura's constant bickering about him not offering her a ride home fully well knowing she always rides home with her other friends.

Making his way towards the car, he walked over towards Hinata's side opening the door for her causing her to blush furiously. The spiky haired male could tell that she wasn't expecting that one; he isn't the gentlemen all the time; only rarely and that just happened to be one of his rare moments. Walking over to the driver's side, he opened the door getting into the car placing his key into the ignition.

"Judging by your expression I'm guessing this is your first time riding in a car with another guy…alone?" He turned his head to look at her with that knowing smirk implanted on his face. She's replied with silence causing his smirk to grow even wider. "Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything to you" Sasuke began backing out of his parking space, ignoring all the stares he was receiving from other females he pulled out of the parking lot. "So where do you live?"

"In the Hyuga Estate" She responded.

He wasn't surprised by her reply, she had the same last name as the man who his father does business with. "Ah, I know exactly where that is, it's not too far from my place" His hand went forward heading towards the radio deciding to turn it on, knowing that nothing but awkwardness will fill the car up.

Five minutes went past and then fifteen; either Sasuke or Hinata have yet to say a word to each other. Deciding that it was time to say something, Sasuke was the first one to break the ice. "Are you by any chance related to a Neji?"

Hinata's eyes widened, shocked that he even mentioned her cousin's name. "Yes, he is my older cousin who is like a brother to me. How do you know him?"

"We both went to the same martial arts studio, I never talked to him much but I remember seeing him come in with a guy with bushy eyebrows and a girl with two buns in her hair a lot"

"Ah, TenTen and Lee; they're his best friends. He doesn't really go there much anymore since he has been busy studying for his exams" She explained to the ebony haired male. After that silence fell between them once more, Sasuke couldn't take it much longer; most girl's that have always been around them would have been talking his ear off none stop but this girl was barely talking a lot at all.

"Before I take you home do you want to grab a bite to eat with me?" His fist tightened on the wheel; he was nervous, nervous of how she would respond. He has been rejected by her before and he did sting…it sting a lot.

She didn't know if she should or not but when she turned to look at him she couldn't help but to notice the nervousness that was spreading throughout his face. Smiling softly to herself the female nodded her head. "I wouldn't mind"

He turned to look at her, surprised that she said 'yes'; a smirk made its way to his face, he put on his blinkers making a right turn down a busy street, he knew after this day things would most likely be different for the two. Hopefully she'll become a true good friend…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

On his way home he decided to stop by the local park, he knew Shikamaru would be there gazing up at the clouds. Sasuke had the best time he has ever had with the Hyuga, he found out many things about her, from her love for cinnamon rolls to how she likes to flower press. She was so different from other girls; he could see himself starting to develop a tad bit of a crush on her. For Uchiha Sasuke to actually fall for a girl she had to be special and this one…she was special. He barely knew her a week but held since an effect on his persona that he couldn't stop these feelings.

Pulling his car into a stop he peered out at the park. It was currently empty but when he looked closely he could stop Shikamaru lying down on the grass, with his hands behind his head. Smirking to himself he stepped out of his car, closing the door quietly; walking over towards the male his mind was still on Hinata. Why couldn't he get this girl out of his mind? Was he really this infatuated by her? Groaning to himself he hadn't even realized that he was now standing over the pony tailed male.

"Eh…" Shikamaru looked up, his eyes widened stunned to see Sasuke standing over his looking down at him with an annoyed expression. "What in the hell are you doing here?" noticing that he wasn't going to say anything anytime soon he sat up, really looking at his face, there was confusion there and frustration. "Sasuke…? What's wrong?" He asked in concern, standing up to be at the same level as him.

"What did you tell Hinata about me?"

"What?"

"I saw you talking to her earlier, what did you say?"

"Heh, are you worried that I said something bad about you? I just warned her how you are. You're nothing by a heartbreaker and I told her not to fall for you" He stated smugly enjoying the annoyed expression on his face grow worst. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you have a little thing for her"

Sasuke grabbed the blacked haired male by his collar glaring hard at him as he lifted him up from the ground by a few inches. "I don't know what you're up to but stop it while you're ahead of yourself"

"Stop what? Trying to protect the only girl that hasn't been corrupted by you yet?" Shikamaru smirked widely. He could tell that he was getting under his skin but he didn't care, this guy deserved all the pain he could get after he hurt him. Once again, he wasn't fazed at all by his grip on him, this was the way he has always been…rough and careless.

Sasuke stared into his eyes, noticing the amusement in them, caused him to grow even more infuriated. "I hate you"

"Ah, I hate you even more. Now let go of me" He raised his hand to slap away Sasuke's grip on him but the Uchiha caught it before it could even land on him. His brown eyes widened his eyes glued to Sasuke's tightened grip on his wrist.

"You anger me so much within these past few months, you've ignored me, glared at me and talked down to me. And now you're trying to get in the way of me starting a new friendship" Sasuke smirked darkly. "Now, if** I** didn't know any better I'd say you're jealous" Noticing how the dark brown eyed male's eyes widened he continued. "Still mad that I just pushed you aside just like the rest?" His eyes gazed down at his lips, lowering him back down to the ground he pulled him closer into his chest. "No matter what I say to you, I still find myself…attached" He forced his lips onto his, kissing him roughly and harshly.

This is how it always happens, the Uchiha would say something mean to him while the Nara would say something rude to him; and what would happened afterwards? They would in up in a make-out session just like ow they are right now. The feelings between the two were still quite strong, over powering his feelings that he has for Sakura. The kiss was becoming fiercer as the seconds passed by, their tongues battling against one another, to Shikamaru's arms draped around Sasuke's shoulders pulling himself in deeper but then he stopped.

"Hm, we shouldn't…not here" He whispered.

"Worried someone will catch us?" Sasuke breathed out softly, opening his eyes staring into his eyes, while wearing a smirk. "Don't worry, no one will catch us find what I can remember no one ever comes here but you and Chouji and Ino. And they aren't here, so let's continue. I need to let off from frustration anyways" He pressed his lips back onto his kissing him once again.

Sasuke's hand traveled down, rubbing Shikamaru's very apparent erection. "Heh, looks like someone is dying to be freed, wouldn't you say so?" He smirked, unzipping his zipper slowly moving his hand inside the hole of his pants towards his boxers. The blush that was consuming Shikamaru's face was something that was priceless to him; he could tell he wanted it and he wanted it bad.

"S-Sasuke…" He stuttered out breathlessly.

"Don't worry, I won't go too easy on you" He stated, but just as he was getting ready to start something happened that neither one of them expected to happen.

"What in the hell are you guys doing?!"

Both Shikamaru and Sasuke froze turning around to see Chouji standing there with shock consuming his facial expression.

* * *

I sort of ended in a cliffhanger, sorry about that guys lol. I hope that you're enjoying this story so far. Sorry it's been taking me so long to update my stories, I'll try my hardest to update them all faster. If you have any suggestions or questions feel free to ask me and I'll see what I can do. I'm trying to add in more SasuHina in the story but I always fall short on those parts and never know what to type, but I do however know how future chapters will be for those two. And there will be a little love triangle.

So please leave reviews. xD

Also for all my readers who read my other story 'You belong with me' I'm going to try and update that sometime this week.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Someone's review for this story gave me an idea for future chapters, so I'm going to try and work my way towards that possibly xD Also just to let everyone know, I'm not a big yaoi fan myself for those who aren't really into yaoi. I have nothing against yaoi, I personally just don't care for it, my reasoning writing a slight yaoi in this story or even my "Bleach" yaoi story is for my boyfriend; who is a yaoi fan lol xD I hope for those who do like yaoi, like this story. I'm not use to typing anything yaoi, so if you have any suggestions please feel free to tell me

So with that said, I hope you all enjoy this updated chapter. Also does anyone know why fan-fiction took out the space dividers when you upload a chapter? I noticed in mostly all my stories my divider is gone. So I now use "xxxxxxxx" to divide my scenes since those seem to stay xD

Xxxxxxxx

The dark haired male quickly pushed Sasuke away from him rather roughly, zipping up his pants in the process. His dark brown hues were wide, filled with _fear_; he was afraid that Chouji would lose interest being his friend, and _embarrassment_; Chouji just caught him being in a rather sexual moment with Uchiha Sasuke. He parted his lips in his tempt to say something but without a vial, no words came out.

Sasuke on the other hand, reacted differently from the lazy haired male. He merely stood there, his face not displaying any emotion whatsoever. Turning his head to the side he could see the fear in Shikamaru's eyes, there were practically shaking. He almost felt bad for the guy but he decided to remain silent, slipping his right hand inside his pocket, his dark eyes looking over at Chouji.

"Well, is someone going to answer me? What is going on here, Shikamaru please tell me" His once calm but yet shocked tone, suddenly changed into a loud, confused and angry, "Tell me what's going on!" He yelled.

Shikamaru closed his mouth; he knew after that he couldn't say anything to Chouji. He wanted to explain himself and just come out and tell him that he was bisexual but he couldn't so he opted for the only opinion he had left…he ran.

Seeing his best friend ran away, he reached his arm out towards the running figure attempting to call out to him but before he could say anything, he heard Sasuke's voice.

"You're best friends with Shikamaru, right?" His deep voice help a threatening tone, causing Chouji to take a step back, his only response was to nod his head. The raven haired male continued speaking, "You listen Chouji, and listen very well, because I will only say this one time. What you just saw never happened, and that's only between the three of us. Shikamaru, You and I, do you understand that? You better promise me you won't ever mention this to someone else, or speak of it again. Or else" He sent a bone chilling glare to the husky male.

Chouji didn't really know what was going on, from what he knew that Shikamaru hated Sasuke with a passion. _"I'm so confused, are they together? I would have never thought that something like this could ever happen. Could Shikamaru have been faking it when he said he hated Sasuke, could they be possibly in love?" _These were the questions that were roaming through the light brown haired male's mind. Realizing that he hadn't yet verbally answered Sasuke, he parted his lips, "I wouldn't tell anyone, but I am however confused; very, _very_ confused. I thought that you two-"

"Hated each other, right?" Sasuke finished for him, ranking his hand through his hair. "We do hate each other with a passion; we just show our hate different. Now if you don't mind, I'll e leaving now" He then turned around, walking in the opposite that Shikamaru ran off to, leaving Chouji standing alone in the darkened park alone.

xxxxxxxx

The jet black haired male felt very awkward going to school, he knew for a fact Chouji would be asking him questions. He was currently standing in front of the very large building school, looking up at the clouds as a sigh escaped his lips. "Shikamaru!" He turned his head to the side, noticing the bubbly but yet troublesome blonde female walking towards him, wearing a bright smile on her face. He smiled halfheartedly at the female, his eyes then widened when he noticed Chouji was walking besides her. The huskier male wasn't even looking at him; his head was turned to the right, looking off to the side. He had a feeling that it was going to be like this for awhile.

"Ino, Chouji" He shoved his hands into his pockets, "You two are normally late for school, it's a shock to see you here this early" His dark brown eyes casually gazed over at Chouji, noticing that he still wouldn't meet his gaze.

"We aren't late, we're here just on time" Ino explained, glancing down at her watch just to check the time, "Oh, that reminds me, after school Chouji and I are going to that new barbeque stand that's just a few blocks away from the school" Her bright blue eyes gazing into the taller male's eyes noticing the distant look in his eyes. Her expression changed into concern, "Are you okay? You seem a bit off today"

"I'm fine, I'm going inside now" He muttered, turning away from the two as he began walking towards the large front doors of the school, not bothering to wait for his two best friends.

Once he was gone Ino looked off thoughtfully while thinking about her friend, "I wonder what's wrong with Shikamaru?" She wondered out loud.

Chouji narrowed his eyes, looking down at the ground. He automatically knew that Shikamaru was embarrassed to be around him. Hell, even he felt awkward to see him. His best friend was kissing another guy, and the fact that it was Sasuke, the very same guy Shikamaru hated made it even worst. He cared a lot about his best friend but this was just something that was too awkward for him to handle. _"I should talk to him about this in between class" _

"Come on Chouji" Ino shouted to the male. The male looked up noticing that the blonde was leaving him behind, he frowned to himself and ran after her, not wanting to be left behind.

Xxxxxxxx

Hinata shifted in her seat nervously, trying her hardest to ignore the stares that she was receiving from Sakura. She knew that the girl was just itching to question her about Sasuke, she just knew it and sitting two seats across from her wasn't helping it. The person who sits in between both females was none other than Shikamaru, who wasn't even in class yet.

"Say, Hinata"

The dark blue haired female slowly turned her head to the right, noticing Sakura staring at her intently. Hinata almost wanted to ignore her but knew that it wasn't in her nature to do such a thing; she was very polite towards everyone, no matter how they treated her. Maybe that's something she should change, so she could become stronger.

Noticing that she had Hinata's full attention she parted her glossed lips to speak, "I heard that you were seen in Sasuke's car the other day. Apparently you two went out on a date of some sort?" She questioned the female.

She knew that it was a bad idea from the beginning to accept Sasuke's offer, something told her Sakura would find out. Most likely it was one of her friends that could have told her about it. "S-Sasuke offered me a ride home but before that he wanted to go grab a bit to eat to-"

"So it was a date then?" Her eyes were flashing with anger and jealously. She couldn't understand why her boyfriend seemed so smitten with her. In her eyes she was nothing special, just like any other girl in the school; someone who she deemed to be under her, nothing special. Just as she was waiting for a reply, Shikamaru sat down rather harshly on his chair, turning his head to the side he stared over at the pink haired female.

"I see you're still the bitch that you have always been" His facial features were devoid of any emotion, which showed just how serious he was.

Sakura wouldn't admit it out loud but deep within the lazy haired male's eyes was hatred and she was almost positive that it was towards her. She normally always has a come-back whenever someone says something smart to her but this time she had nothing. She turned away from the male and looked back down at her desk which caused Shikamaru to smirk. Turning his head over to the female Hyuga, he smiled softly at her, "Are you okay?"

"U-Um, yes I'm fine" She replied in an unsure tone. She didn't really know why Shikamaru helped her out but she was grateful that he did step in when he did.

"I don't mean to be nosy as well, but is it true that you spent time with Sasuke?' His voice held jealously and curiosity, but he was trying his hardest to mask his jealous tone.

"Yes, it's true. But-but we're just friends nothing more, although I already feel bad for even accepting to be his friend. His girlfriend doesn't seem to like me very much, and I don't want to cause any trouble for their relationship" She responded honestly. Which was true, she never really had any male friends before, especially male friends who had _girlfriends_. This was all new to her and it was very complicated and frustrating.

Shikamaru noticed the frown that was slowly settling on her face, he couldn't help but smile at her expression. She was truly different from other girls, especially girls who normally associated themselves with the Uchiha. In his mind, Hinata shouldn't be friends with the male. He could already see Sasuke corrupting the fragile innocent girl's mind; Shikamaru knew that Sasuke was interested in her. Sasuke broke his heart into pieces, practically played with him like a toy before tossing him off to the side. If it's one thing he wanted to do, it's get back at the Uchiha and hit him where it hurts and he knew just how to do that. But this plan was going to start awhile for it to become fully affected.

"Sasuke is nothing but trouble, I'm pretty sure he told you something along the lines that he wouldn't like Sakura bother you, am I right?" He watched her nod her head slowly, appearing to be astonished by his assumption. "Sasuke and I hate each other, but I know him like the back of my hand. It doesn't help that the girl he is currently is dating is such a _bitch_" He whispered the last word with a smirk on his face, causing to let out a small giggle.

"I-I don't think you should talk about her, when she is sitting right next to you" Hinata whispered so silently that Shikamaru almost hadn't caught a word she spoke.

"That would be troublesome if she did hear me" He smirked lazily at her. Although you can't tell it from looking, but Shikamaru held a certain charm about him that only a select few noticed if they got to know him. He was bisexual and shared most of his moments with Sasuke, a male, but that doesn't mean he doesn't find some girls to be cute. But if it's one thing he doesn't want is someone too beautiful, he likes the plain and simple, finding them to be the cute ones. His dark brown eyes gazed away from the female, appearing to be in deep thought until he heard the Hyuga's soft voice.

"Have you and Sasuke ever gotten along?" She asked the male curiously. Whenever she were in class she couldn't help but to notice how both males would glare at each other so intensely that no one would dare interrupt their staring, afraid that they could anger them even more.

Shikamaru tensed at her question, his eyes narrowed off to the side, "It's a very long complicated story but for a much shorter version, Sasuke is an ass to me" He replied honestly. The story was actually too far complex for him to try and explain it to her; which he wasn't going to do anyways. He was positive that this girl thought he was heterosexual. Not that he was ashamed of it, well he was embarrassed to be honest, that's one of the reasons he and Sasuke kept their relationship a secret. Hearing the classroom door slid open he looked up to notice Sasuke making his way into the classroom, with Chouji and Ino walking in behind him.

His dark brown eyes watched both Chouji and Sasuke make their way to their seats. It didn't help the fact that Chouji's seat is right in front of him, while Sasuke sits on other side and beside him is Naruto.

Turning around in his seat, he glanced over at his girlfriend noticing how she seemed to be entranced with her class work more than she was with him, seeing this gave him the opportunity to turn around to look at the female sitting behind him. "I was wondering if you'll maybe want to hang out again today. I had great time with you the other day"

"She can't, she's spending the day with me" Shikamaru spoke in a bored tone, leaned forward on his desk as he rested his cheek on the palm of his right hand, his dark eyes gazing into Sasuke's black eyes. He couldn't help but to smirk at the confusion that was lurking within those orbs of his, glancing to his side he noticed how Hinata was looking same way Sasuke was looking. "Besides, don't you have a girlfriend to spend your time with?" He asked, raising his eyebrow up, the smirk on his face widened even more much to Sasuke's dismay.

"You're really hanging out with this annoying prick?" Sasuke asked rudely.

Chouji couldn't help but to overhear the conversation between the three, he didn't want to turn around and actually watch it like it was some type of movie, so he silently eavesdropped. His mind was spinning in circles, it was almost like what happened yesterday between Sasuke and Shikamaru never happened. And furthermore, Shikamaru told Sasuke he was spending the day with Hinata? He didn't understand that, not one bit. Shikamaru has always been the guy who barely gives his attention to any girl; besides Ino, who doesn't really count anyways since she is most likely a sister to Shikamaru. But for him to suddenly say Hinata is hanging out with him…it was different.

"_Could Shikamaru have a crush on her?" _He thought to himself, turning his head to the side, his eyes glancing behind him to notice how Shikamaru was smirking at the male Uchiha. He then removed his gaze from the Uchiha to the Hyuga female; she was blushing so much Chouji was beginning to think her head may explode from too much blood rushing to her face.

Hinata didn't want to get in between of whatever was going on, but she knew that Sasuke was waiting on her answer. He was looking rather impatient while Shikamaru just sat there but his eyes were motioning to agree with him, "Y-Yes, we are hanging out today" She finally stated.

"What did I tell you, now that gives you more time to hang out with that girl of yours" He smirked at the now, jealous male. Shikamaru sighed, leaning back into his seat until he was leaning on both of the back legs of the chair. "Do you mind turning around, I'm tired of looking at your face" The lazy haired male yawned.

Sasuke grits his teeth; he could tell Shikamaru was a tad bit more talkative towards him today than what he normally is. He narrowed his eyes at the male as curiosity filled his expression, _"He's up to something, I'm almost sure of it. But whatever it is, two can play at this game" _Not wanting to give Shikamaru the satisfaction of turning around, he turned his attention to Hinata. "Well maybe tomorrow we can hang out" He smirked at the female, noticing the blush on her cheeks which lead his smirk to widen even more.

"Um, I suppose that would be okay" She answered in a unsure tone. Her lavender-grey eyes gazing over at the pink haired female noticing how her attention was now on her and Sasuke. Seeing this made her want to change her mind but before she could even attempt to say anything Sasuke beat her to it.

"Sakura, there is nothing to worry about. Don't look so jealous, you're the only girl I'm dating" He winked at the pink haired female, he knew that Sakura was jealous and didn't want him anywhere near Hinata. The best thing for him to do is convince Sakura that she doesn't have to worry about anything, after all it's not like he is after Hinata…yet.

The pink haired female nodded her head, but you could easily tell that she felt skeptical about the whole ordeal but she remained silent and decided just to cast Hinata a harden glare.

xxxxxxxx

Lunch finally came and as usual Hinata sat at the table with Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru. The only difference is this time the lazy haired male was talking more to Hinata than what he normally does. She was curious as to why Shikamaru said he told Sasuke that she would be hanging out with him today but decided not to ask him, seeing how he never brought up the topic himself.

Ino's dark blue eyes gazed back and fourth from Shikamaru and Hinata, seeing that her friend was being far much more talkative than what he normally is made her wonder if something was going on between the two that she was unaware about. Before she could even say anything about it she noticed that Shikamaru had stood up from his seat, grabbing onto Hinata's arm, pulling her along with them. "Eh, where is he taking her?" She questioned Chouji.

"Most likely up on the roof" He replied while munching on some of his chips.

"Hey Chouji, have you noticed today how odd Shikamaru is acting?"

He stopped chewing, turning his head over to look at the blonde, "I have noticed but if Shikamaru wanted to tell us anything, he would have done it by now" He replied lowly, bringing his finger to his chin in thought. "It's weird seeing him talking to another girl, almost as if he is starting to maybe like her"

She nodded her head, agreeing with the huskier male. "That is true; I remember even trying to hook him up with Temari. He wouldn't even talk to her or even give her a chance but for some reason he is starting to show interest in Hinata" The blonde pouted, becoming slightly jealous. Growing up with Shikamaru she never really had seen him associate with another female before, it was very unsettling to her. Glancing over at her other male friend she noticed how his eyes were glued to something. Following his gaze, he was looking at Sasuke.

A blush came upon her cheeks, she likes the male Uchiha very much and she was almost certain that he knew because he often flirts with her when no one is around. Her blush deepened even more once she noticed that he was making his way towards their table. "Sasuke-kun," She smiled brightly at the raven haired male.

"Hn," He looked away from her choosing not to sit down, "I've been looking for Hinata, do you know where she is?" He asked directing his question more to Chouji than Ino. His black eyes narrowed slightly when he noticed Chouji refused to look at him.

"She and Shikamaru left a few moments ago, I'm not sure where they went though" Chouji explained to the Uchiha. The metal image of him kissing Shikamaru was implanted into his mind; he couldn't remove it no matter how hard he tried.

"I see, I think I would know where to find them, thanks Chouji" He smirked briefly at the male before turning around walking away. So far from what he could gather up he hasn't said anything to anyone about what he had seen. Sasuke wasn't someone who gets embarrassed easily but if its one thing he didn't want people to know yet is about his sexual preference. He didn't necessarily like all males the first male he had been attracted to was Shikamaru and now for some strange reason he finds himself attracted to the female Hyuga.

Walking down the empty halls he couldn't help but to notice off to the side Sakura was once again trying her hardest to flirt with Kiba. He figured since Kiba is one of the few males in the school who didn't partially like Sakura. To Sakura, Kiba was probably a challenge and Sakura liked challenges. He stopped walking, looking ahead at the door that lead to the roof, his eyes gazed over back at Sakura and Kiba. Frowning to himself he walked past the door and headed towards his girlfriend.

"What are you doing, Sakura?"

She turned around with widened eyes, "Oh, Sasuke-kun I didn't notice you there" She smiled softly at the male, moving away from Kiba, much to his relief. "Kiba and I were just talking, where are you headed?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "None of your concern, continue doing whatever it was you were doing" He glared at her, causing her to pale. Turning his attention to Kiba he motioned to him that he could leave, he knew Kiba wanted nothing to do with Sakura, and that was made obvious as he quickly left the female. He turned around heading back towards the door, placing his hand onto the door opening it. Walking up the stairs he could hear Hinata's soft light giggle, which brought a smile onto his stoic facial features.

"So this is where you went off to"

Both male and female turned around to see Sasuke walking towards them. Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at the male, growing tired of him showing up everywhere. "What are you doing up here?" He asked with annoyance filling his tone.

"I'm actually here for Hinata, if you don't mind"

Shikamaru gazed over at the female standing beside him; he really didn't want Sasuke to have any time alone with her. If anything he wanted to torture the Uchiha, he knew that Sasuke was developing some feelings for her, that much was very obvious but he wasn't going to make it easy for Sasuke. "Actually I do mind, we are in a middle of becoming better friends" He smirked. He could feel Hinata's nervousness; she obviously didn't know what was going on. Shikamaru gently placed his hand on top of hers to reassure her that everything was okay.

Sasuke's eyes latched onto that gesture but decided not to comment on it, "Hrm, I guess I'll just wait right here then" He walked over towards Hinata, standing next her looking down at the female, smirking softly at her causing her to blush. He wanted to see her blush again but he refrained himself from doing it. His eyes then dropped down to her legs noticing how nice and smooth they appeared to be. He looked up only to notice Shikamaru was glaring very intensely at him, "What are you giving me that look for?"

"No reason" He replied airily, turning his attention back towards clouds in the sky, "Do you plan to be up here for long?"

"Is my presence really bothering you that much?"

"Yes it is"

Tension filled the air, making Hinata feel very uncomfortable, not to mention that Shikamaru's hand was still on top of hers. Gazing over at him, he didn't seem to notice since he was staring at Sasuke. She turned her head looking back over at the Uchiha, who was also glaring at Shikamaru; she was starting to feel like she should leave. "Um-"

"You can have your time with Hinata, I'm about to leave" Shikamaru waved his hand up in the air, motioning that he'll see Hinata later. Once the lazy haired male was out of sight Sasuke turned to face Hinata, his eyes held so much mystery to them that Hinata found herself in a trance while staring into them.

"Do you like to stare at people a lot?" He smirked noticing how she blushed from embarrassment.

"I'm sor-"Before she could even finish her sentence, Sasuke placed his finger gently over her lips silencing her. A smile reached his lips as he looked down at the female, he thought she was very cute even cuter than his own girlfriend. He let his fingers linger, tracing around her lips, not realizing it himself that he was doing this. His finger then brushed against her cheek, caressing it softly, admiring how soft her skin is against his finger.

"You're so-"He stopped himself before he could let out that word come out. He was only seconds away from calling her beautiful. He quickly removed his hand away from her as if he was touching fire and he was just burned. Taking a few steps away from her, looking at her with widened eyes, his heart was pounding against his chest. He had to catch his composure, just bring around her was making him feel so many unknown emotions. "You're very annoying" He smirked down at her, flicking her forehead causing her to pout.

Bringing her hand up to her forehead rubbing it she slightly frowned at Sasuke, "What did you do that f-for?" She whined childishly.

"For being annoying of course," He couldn't help but to smile at her child like expression, "I wanted to ask if you regret being my friend. I know that Sakura can be a handful" He stated while leaning against the wall, his head titled upwards at the sky waiting for her to answer.

"I just think if I weren't you're friend, things would be much better. Sakura doesn't seem to like me at all and it doubles since you two are dating. It's only natural f-for a girl to become jealous if her boyfriend is seen hanging around another girl" She explained to him, shifting nervously as she was standing in front of him.

"But you aren't answering the question, Hinata." He leaned away from the wall, walking closer towards her until he was practically only inches away from her. "I don't like being ignored when I ask a question"

Hinata shook her head, "I-I don't regret it…its just awkward…" She replied nervously. She's not use to being this close with another male; he was so forward towards her, mainly when no one else was around them. It was all new to her, the only male that she has ever been close with is her cousin; who just so happens to be like a brother to her.

"That's good then, after you're little 'getting to know each other' time with Shikamaru, I wanted to maybe hang out with you again. Do think maybe we could exchange numbers?" He asked her awkwardly, watching her nod her head slowly, he could tell she was hesitant about it but say nothing about it. He explained to her that if she just told him her number he would easily be able to remember it.

Getting to becoming better friends with her was becoming troublesome, with Sakura giving her such a hard time; Hinata has become very hesitant with wanting to be his friend. Then there is Shikamaru, who he is sure is up to something, is starting to show interest in her. But until then he wanted to show Hinata that he isn't who people say he is, he wanted to show the side of him that he rarely shows anyone.

**I really hate this chapter; I barely have any ideas coming to me when it comes to this chapter. I'm trying my hardest to make it interesting but eh, I think I'm failing at that Dx But please leave your reviews and I'll update this as soon as I can. **

**Also please read 'You Belong With Me' along with 'The Story Of Her Life' which I just re-uploaded since fanfiction took out all my space dividers Dx **


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for my very late update. I really need to start updating my stories faster than what I normally have. Also I noticed in each chapter I say that this story isn't as good and can be typed better but after rereading it, this story isn't so bad o.o; So I would like to apologize for selling myself short so much in not only this story but on most of my stories.

And to confirm that this story does have yaoi in, it's my first time really working on yaoi because to be truthfully honest I'm not a fan of it but I'm making this story by a request. So expect to see some Sasuke x Shikamaru in this story, as well as some Shikamaru x Hinata. So with everything said, here is the fifth chapter of the story.

Xxxxxxx

The two sat under the umbrella table laughing as they continued conversing with each other. Shikamaru had to admit, spending time with Hinata wasn't all that bad. He hasn't spent time alone with the opposite gender for quite some time. In his mind Ino doesn't really count seeing how he has always viewed her as just another guy or sister figure. Despite how inaudible she appeared to be in school she was quite talkative when she was more relaxed. His black eyes watched her every movement, she was very elegant and graceful with every move she made, it was very charismatic. "So are you really going to meet up with _Sasuke_ after this?" He had trouble even mentioning his name that was how much he loathed the Uchiha.

The midnight blue haired female turned a shade darker at his question. She didn't know why but in one way or another Sasuke made her nervous. To say the least, most males make her nervous but Sasuke is different. It probably had something to do with that so-called 'charm' Shikamaru was informing her about that day. "W-Well, I did say that I might. We exchanged numbers so I'm pretty sure he'll be calling me sometime today" She explained.

The lazy male grunted, clearly not pleased with the fact she was getting closer to the raven haired Uchiha. The well-known genius wasn't prone to becoming jealous but whenever it involved Sasuke he could feel that unwanted emotion rising within him. He knew Hinata obviously didn't know what was going on and in his opinion a girl like her didn't deserve to be mistreated, especially by the likes of Uchiha Sasuke. Bringing his hands up placing his fingertips against each other, he began thinking. He had a well thought-out plan he knew would work and slowly he has been putting the plan into its effects.

But of course he hadn't told anyone what he was planning; no one needed to know now anyways. "Just be careful when you're alone with him, okay?" He placed his hands down on the table, his black eyes staring into her lavender-grey ones. Watching her nod in response he offered her a small lazy smile. After a silent awkward pause he cleared his throat, "So have you ever dated anyone before?" He asked curiously.

Hinata's eyes widened at the random question. "Um, well no, I've never had a boyfriend, let alone any male friends before" She replied, feeling rather embarrassed by her reply as she shifted in the chair. She was afraid he'll judge her for being so shy and nervous about everything but was taken back when he let out a chuckle which caused her to frown, "What's so funny?" She pouted.

"I just find it rare and a tad bit…cute maybe" He confessed with a rare grin, "I've never met a girl who has never had any male friends before or a boyfriend. Especially at your age, it's very rare for me. Don't take it as a bad thing, I find it rather pleasant that you haven't" He paused briefly, his eyes narrowing as he looked away from her, "Maybe I can become your first good male friend" He mumbled out, pink lightly dusting his cheeks.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind that at all. To be honest, I thought you didn't like me in the beginning…" She trailed off sadly.

Turning his head back to face her, "Why would you think that?" He asked raising his very thin brow up at her in question.

"W-Well, you were always staring at me; it wasn't a very comfortable stare either. It was as if you didn't like me" She explained to him.

He smiled sadly at her, feeling rather sorry for how he treated her in the beginning. At first he saw her as nothing but annoyance. A new girl who Sasuke suddenly showed interest in, who he thought would instantly fall for him like the rest but she didn't and that's what he couldn't understand why. Sighing softly to himself, he brought his hand up placing it behind his neck, "To be truthfully honest with you, I didn't understand you. You were the first girl to resist Sasuke and I've never seen any girl like that before. I was merely trying to figure you out…I didn't meant for you to get the impression that I immediately started to dislike you" He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"It's fine, you don't have to explain yourself"

He shook his head, placing his hand gently on top of hers, "I do and I really am sorry" He smiled softly at her causing her to blush which lead to him to withdraw his hand quickly. _"I've never seen a girl blush at me before…that was very different"_ Shikamaru leaned back in the chair, becoming lost within his own thoughts.

Hinata grabbed her hand that he had touched, although it was brief his hand felt much softer compared to that of Sasuke's. She nearly jumped when she felt her phone vibrate and ring in her vest pocket. Pulling out the phone she was surprised to see Sasuke's name flashing on the screen, looking up at Shikamaru she didn't want to be rude to him by answering but she didn't want to ignore Sasuke either.

Shikamaru seemed to have noticed this, absently waved his hand in the air indicating that he didn't mind if she answered it. "I have to use the restroom anyways, I'll be back" He spoke with a wide yawn, standing up from the seat he walked away from the table.

Once he was out of sight Hinata answered the call, "He-Hello"

"_So the princess finally answers. Are you still out with that guy?"_

"Ah, yes I am" She replied, feeling heat rush to her cheeks at how deep his voice sounded over the phone. "_Has his voice always sounded like this?"_ She thought to herself trying her hardest to relax her nerves.

"_Figures he'll try to spend as much time with you today as he can. Are you in Shibuya District?"_

Hinata raised her eyebrow up in surprise, "Yes I am but how would you know that?"

"_Because I'm standing right behind you" _

Hinata froze, slowly turning around surprised to see him in fact, just as he said, standing behind her. She couldn't understand what he was even doing here in the first place, but before she could begin questioning him Shikamaru appeared. "Sorry it took so long, there was this guy in there who was—" He stopped talking once he noticed Sasuke was there, standing there wearing that smug look of his face that he so wanted to wipe off with his fist. "What in the hell are you doing here?"

"I was just taking a little stroll and I noticed Hinata sitting here. So I decided to come and say hello" He stated in an innocent tone, "Is something wrong with that, _Shika_?" He teased; enjoying the view of the lazy male's now flushed face.

"As a matter of fact there is. What did you do, stalk us or something? Go away, you aren't needed here" He spoke in bored tone, waving him off with his hand.

Sasuke frowned, hating how he was being treated in front of the girl. He knew Shikamaru was trying to perceive himself as tough strong guy in front of Hinata but there is no way he's going to make him out to be the weak ball of annoyance. "I think I'll stay for a couple of minutes. Besides it's always a pleasure being around Hinata" He turned to face her giving her one of his famous winks.

Shikamaru growled to himself, "Actually, I think I'll just leave"

"Awe, what a shame" Sasuke voiced sarcastically, which both Hinata and Shikamaru seem to have taken note of.

Deciding to ignore him and press his buttons even further for pay back, the pineapple haired male walked towards Hinata grabbing her hand bringing it up to his face as he placed a gentle kiss on top of her hand, "I had a lovely day with you Hyuga Hinata, and we should do this again. Maybe then without any interruptions" His eyes glanced over at Sasuke, wearing a smug smirk. Taking a step back away from the Hyuga, he smiled warmly down at her, "Later, Hinata" He turned around and walked away from the table. _"Hopefully that will leave an impression on Sasuke. I'm going to make his life a living hell after all the pain he caused me"_

Sasuke sneered to himself, "What was that all about?"

Hinata shrugged his shoulders upwards, trying her hardest to hide her blush. Slowly she was starting to see what was going on but still not fully grasping it. It was clear to say that Shikamaru was trying to bug Sasuke but she couldn't understand why. Hinata looked up at Sasuke, noticing he had his hand outstretched waiting for her to grab it. Deciding to ignore it, she stood up on her own, not even noticing Sasuke's grim expression from being ignored.

"Would you like to come to my house for an hour or so?" Noticing her expression, he blushed and shook his head, "Don't get any ideas, I was merely asking just to hang out. My family will be there, so we won't be alone or anything. I don't have any sisters that can keep you company but I do have my mother" he explained softly.

The female Hyuga remained silent, thinking about rather or not if she should go there. "Um, will we be there very long? I know that my father wouldn't like it if I were out very long" She exclaimed.

"No, no, not very long, would you like to?" Watching her nod her head, he smiled happily. "Alright, come with me, I parked my car over there" He stated, pointing off to the far left.

Xxxxxx

Finally arriving at the large house, Sasuke stuck his key into the door turning the lock as he entered the house, "I'm home" He muttered lowly, taking off his shoes at the front door. He turned his head noticing that Hinata was mimicking his motion by taking off her shoes as well.

"Ah, Sasuke, you're finally home and is that Saku—"The older woman stopped speaking once she realized that Hinata was not her son's girlfriend that normally comes home with him on some days. "Oh, I'm sorry dear; I thought you were someone else. I'm Mikoto Uchiha, Sasuke's mother" She politely introduced herself to the Hyuga.

Hinata smiled, bowing respectfully to the woman, "It's a pleasure to meet you Uchiha-san. My name is Hyuga Hinata, I'm a friend of your son" She replied, standing up straight, meeting the woman's gaze.

Mikoto eyed the female before looking over at her son. She knew that judging how he was looking, Sakura had no idea about this Hinata girl being over here. "I've heard of your name before. You wouldn't happen to be Hiashi's daughter would you?" Her black eyes narrowed in curiosity.

Sasuke looked back and forth, wondering how Hinata would reply. After seeing Hinata slowly nod her head, Mikoto smiled sweetly at the female, grabbing her by her hand motioning for her to follow her. "Great, I know mother will hog her to herself now" He pouted, as he followed behind the two. Turning down the hallway, he could see his mother and Hinata sitting down on the couch in the living room area.

"Oh Sasuke, I'm sure you don't remember but you and Hinata have met as children" She explained with a bright smile, reaching for the photo album.

Both Sasuke and Hinata glanced at each other with widened eyes. Either one of them would have ever known that they have met once before in the past. Once the female Uchiha came back she motioned them with her hand to come closer. "You see, your father Sasuke and Hinata's father are business partners. Despite them never getting along they worked together very well" She paused, rummaging through the box filled with albums, "Ah-ha, here it is" Pulling a small picture, both Sasuke and Hinata stared at the picture in shock.

On the picture there was a young Sasuke and a younger Hinata in the arms of Uchiha Itachi. "W-Who is the other boy?" Hinata asked curiously.

"It's my brother" He replied in a stony tone, "So have we only met this one time, mother?" Sasuke asked, looking away from the picture.

"Hm, well I believe so. It's amazing how the two of you are now friends again. Well I know you kids want to be alone, I'll be out of your way" She stood up from the couch, grabbing the albums, turning around to walk out but stopped briefly to look at Sasuke, "You're brother is upstairs. He just came home today to visit" She replied, turning around, disappearing in the long hallway.

"_Just great, he's home. Hopefully he won't make an appearance while Hinata is here"_

"So I see you get along well with your mother" She blurted out before she could even stop herself. Noticing the warm smile that spreading across his face, it wasn't like anything she has ever seen before. Throughout the time that she has seen Sasuke, not once has he ever had that sort of expression on his face. Even looking at Sakura, it was never a smile always a smirk.

"My mother means a lot to me, so yes" He quickly responded, standing up from the couch as he ranked his fingers through his hair. Feeling rather embarrassed by admitting that, especially to Hinata no-less. He didn't want to seem as if he were a mother's boy.

"She seems very kind. It must be nice having a mother around"

Turning around to face her, he noticed her saddened tone. He never asked her much about her family before, mainly questions about herself, seeing how he wanted to get to know her and only her. Most of the time when she comes to school she has this distant look in her eyes, he never thought much about it before until now. Especially after realizing that he doesn't know much about her home-life or how she is treated around others. "You mother isn't around?" he asked cautiously.

Hinata shook her head; "My mother passed away from time ago" Her voice was just above a whisper. "She was very ill during the time she was pregnant with my sister and right when Hanabi was born my mother passed away" She was trying her hardest not to shed any tears in front of the Uchiha. The dark haired teenager truly missed her mother, with every fiber of her being. Countless of nights she had spent her nights staring at her mother's picture, crying her eyes out.

She stiffened when she felt movement beside her, looking to her right she noticed Sasuke staring at her with a sorrow in his eyes, "I'm sorry that you lost your mother. I don't know the pain of losing someone close to me but I know if I lost my mother…" He paused, looking behind Hinata noticing his mother walking down the hallway into another room, "I wouldn't be the same anymore if something happened to her. I'd probably lose myself within the darkness. But you seem so strong in school, I would have never had guessed this"

The dark raven haired male placed his hand gently on her shoulder, "I know in school I seem like a rough egotistical jerk to you but I can be a very kind and caring person. If you ever need someone to talk to, don't hesitant to come to me" He smiled warmly at the female.

"Thank you very much Sasuke that really meant a lot to me"

She then did something that shocked them both, she leaned forward and hugging the male, pulling him in a tight embrace. Sasuke had been so shocked that he didn't know what to do; he wanted to hug her but was so nervous that he couldn't even get himself to wrap his own arms around her. Before he realized it the hug was over, Hinata was muttering thousands of apologies as she abruptly stood up. Her face was burning a deep crimson color.

"I-It's okay, Hinata, really it is" He sighed, bringing his face to the palm of hands. It was starting to become rather awkward after that hug.

"Ah, so mother was right. You do have another girl here that isn't Sakura"

Sasuke and Hinata turned around to see Itachi making his entrance into the room, wearing a black t-shirt with a pair of black shirt and white socks. His hair was longer in contrast to Sasuke's, especially with the ponytail behind his head. He had lines under his eyes which defined his look, while his eyes were dark and narrowed but they held a somewhat sophisticated look within them but yet dark at the same time.

"What are you doing in here? Come to be nosy?" Sasuke sneered, glaring at his older brother.

Itachi shook his head, smiling at his younger brother, "I merely came to see the young girl. You and my brother are um…_close_?" He eyed her, noticing her flushed expression. Itachi knew that is brother was quite the 'playboy' at his high school. From what his friend, Hatake Kakashi, who is a teacher at the school, he informed Itachi of Sasuke's flirtatious habits with other high school girls; even going as far as flirting with the female teachers to get by from stopping himself from getting in trouble.

"N-No, Sasuke has a girlfriend. I'm just an f-friend that's all, honest" She replied, feeling like she was going to be interrogated soon by the older male.

"Leave her alone, Itachi" Sasuke stood to his feet, scratching behind his head, "She's just a friend and nothing more. She's telling the truth" He exclaimed in a bored tone, yawning loudly. His eyes glanced over at the still blushing Hyuga; "I'm going to take you home now" He walked past his brother, ignoring his smirking face. Apparently he didn't really seem to believe the 'friend' comment.

Hinata slowly walked past Itachi, who she knew was still staring down at her with that same smirk, "It was nice to meet you, Itachi-san"

"Likewise, Hyuga-san" Itachi couldn't help but to smile at the two, watching them both getting their things as they walked out the door. _"She looks better with my brother than Sakura"_ He thought to himself with a small smile. "Hey, mother, you were right. She does look better than Sakura" She called out to his mother as she yelled back an 'I told you so' causing him to chuckle.

Xxxxx

Chouji sat down awkwardly next to Shikamaru, the two had been sitting in silence now for nearly ten-minutes. Chouji came by to finally straighten things out with the lazy male. Despite him being confused beyond belief about everything, Shikamaru was still his friend and avoiding him wasn't helping the situation. "So you were originally dating Sasuke before Sakura?"

Shikamaru nodded his head, "Yeah, we dated for a few months. I fell for him and he feel for me, but towards the last few months I noticed he was prone to flirting with other girls and then that's when Sakura came along" His frown deepened, "When she came along everything changed, I caught him cheating on me but due to the fact we were keeping 'us' a secret I didn't say anything right then and there. Sasuke told me that he didn't need me anymore that I was just some experiment for him because he was curious to see what it would be like to be with a guy. I never felt so used in my life, I started to despise him and he noticed that. Every once in blue moon, Sasuke would approach me and things would um, happen" He blushed darkly, slightly embarrassed when he noticed Chouji's facial expression.

Clearing his throat he continued, "Anyways, whatever happened never meant anything to him anyways since he's still with Sakura"

"And that's why you hate Sasuke?" The light brown haired male asked.

He nodded his head, "Yeah, that's why. But before he and I started a relationship, I always saw him as an annoying flirt but I was still attracted to him" He sighed sadly, "I'm so stupid for even loving a guy like that but I can't help it"

Chouji narrowed his eyes, he felt for his friend. He could now see how much Sasuke meant to him despite how he treats him in school. "But what about Hinata, lately you've seen pretty close with her"

Shikamaru's ears piped up at hearing her name, "Ah, Hinata, well you see Sasuke has been showing interest in her. I know by spending time with her, it will make Sasuke jealous. I want him to feel how I felt"

"So you're just using her like Sasuke used you" Chouji commented, raising his brow up in question. He knew that Shikamaru wasn't that type of guy but he seems to be blinded with revenge just to get back at Sasuke. "I don't think it's such a good idea to use her. She's a really nice girl, Shikamaru"

The jet black haired male snorted, folding his arms across his chest, "I have a good plan and its working and I don't intend on stopping regardless of what I'm doing with that girl. I don't care if she gets hurt in the end, I'm doing this for myself" He frowned. But deep down inside he knew that wasn't true, Hinata was different and he didn't want to hurt her but…then again…

Chouji just shook his head, "I think you should be careful, you two have been hanging out more and she seems to view you as a friend now. If you hurt her, you'll probably lose a friend"

"She's not a friend, I just told you I'm merely—"

"Yes, you're using her. I heard you the first time" The huskier male stood up, "You need to learn to let go and move on. What's more important to you? Your revenge on Sasuke or hurting an innocent girl who doesn't even know what's going on" With that said, Chouji turned around and left his friend in his thoughts.

**I meant to add more into this story, such as maybe some Sasuke x Shikamaru but didn't really add much, mainly some Sasuke x Hinata and some semi-small fluff between Shikamaru x Hinata. I hoped that everyone enjoyed this chapter. The next one will be updated soon. And for those who read 'You Belong With Me' that should be updated sometime this week. **

**Until then please leave reviews n.n**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Um I've gotten a few complaints when it comes to the Sasuke x Shikamaru thing going on in the story. Yes, I know that it's a very odd pairing and something you wouldn't see. Most people who are into 'yaoi' are probably more used to see SasuKaka, SasuNaru, SasuNeji or SasuIta. But as you can see, I wanted to be different and try something new and that's what I did. And by doing that I've lost maybe a few readers who aren't into 'yaoi' or the 'odd' Sasuke x Shikamaru pairing. Now for the newcomers to this story, this story was in fact a Naruto world based story called 'Opposites Attract'. It wasn't an AU like this one. There was no 'yaoi' in the story but instead it was a Sasuke x Hinata x Naruto story, which you won't find in this story since it's a Sasuke x Hinata x Shikamaru.

I deleted that story and decided to change the whole concept and that's when 'A Sucker for Love' was born. So enough babbling on about this, the whole point is, if you don't like the Sasuke x Shikamaru and you want to tell me so in a review don't be rude about it. There is a difference, a _major_ difference between a 'flame' and 'constructive criticism'. But if you are one of the few people who are enjoying the story and have no problem with it, thank you for your support. It has encouraged me to actually continue on with this story.

So onwards and outwards, here's the new chapter n.n

XXXXX

Shikamaru's eyes were glued to the raven haired male; currently the Uchiha had Ino against a wall blandly flirting with her. The Nara hated that out of all the girls he would choose to seduce he would choose Ino, one of his best friends. He tends to become like the over-protective brother when it comes to her. He'd rather see Sasuke flirt with Hinata or some other random girl, but no, not Ino.

Growing angry at the sight, he balled his fist marching his way towards the two. His dark chestnut eyes were narrowed showing nothing but resentment towards the Uchiha, "What do you think you're doing, _Uchiha_?" He spat out his name, grabbing onto Ino's arm yanking her away from the male's grasp.

"What the hell, Shikamaru!" Ino fumed, looking very irritated that Shikamaru had interrupted what could have been a great moment between her and Sasuke, seeing how he was getting ready to lean forward a kiss her.

Moving his fingers through his raven hair, Sasuke let out a sigh. "What I'm doing is none of your concern, _Nara_. Don't you have somewhere to be?" He asked, eyeing the male with disregard. His coal black eyes then went from the taller male to Ino, noticing how frustrated she seemed to be at her friend.

"Stay away from Ino; you have your own girlfriend. I won't allow you to treat Ino like one of your other followers and—"He was cut off when he felt Ino's fist collide with his upper arm.

"I don't need you to try and look out for me. I have a father already to do that! Besides since when do you ever care what Sasuke and I do?" She spoke in anger, her blue eyes glaring harshly up at him.

Shikamaru's eyes softened, "Ino…I'm not trying to be your father. I just—this guy is trouble he'll hurt you. He even has a girlfriend already; do you really want to be known as a slut?" He asked in slight concern.

Sasuke looked back and forth at the two friends, knowing something was bound to happen after Shikamaru spoke that four letter word girls hated to be called. And that's when it happened. Ino had slapped Nara Shikamaru _hard_ across the face. Silence lurked between the three; even Sasuke wasn't expecting to see that.

"You…ass-hole!" She cried out as tears were seen rushing out of her eyes.

"Ino, I didn't mean it like that" He tried to assured her but she waved him off as she ran past him and Sasuke, nearly knocking Shikamaru down once she pushed pass him.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You really hurt her with your cruel words. Don't you ever think before opening that mouth of yours, Shikamaru?" Sasuke smirked, placing his right hand deep into his dark blue pants pocket.

The other dark haired male frowned, grabbing him by his collar yanking him up from the ground. "You stay away from Ino. You don't touch her, look at her or think about her. You got that, Uchiha Sasuke?" He growled darkly at the smirking male.

"If you stay away from Hinata, I'll stay away from your precious friend" His smirk widened when he realized his grip was loosening when he mentioned the midnight blue haired female's name. "Heh, have a soft spot for Hinata?" He questioned in curiosity. Noticing that Shikamaru wasn't replying he scoffed, pushing the lazy haired male away from him. "It's not like you to fall for a girl"

"Are you jealous that I am?" He smirked darkly.

"Jealous, why would I be jealous?" Sasuke asked, grabbing Shikamaru by his shirt throwing him to the opposite wall as he pressed his own body against his. "I've been noticing lately that you have been becoming closer with Hinata. It's been what, about four months since she has entered into this school and you have been seen walking beside her like a leech. What are you planning, Nara?" He whispered against his ear, letting his tongue slowly glide up the outer rim of his ear.

Shikamaru shifted his body, closing his eyes shut tightly as a blush slowly appeared on his cheeks. "Sa-Sasuke…not here someone will see" He pleaded, trying his hardest to push the Uchiha away from him.

"Tch, annoying" He pulled away when he noticed Naruto running towards them from a distance. "So are you going to stay away from Hinata?"

The blush on his cheeks immediately disappeared, "Stay away from Hinata? I don't think so" He smirked slyly when he noticed the glare coming from Sasuke. Before Sasuke even had a chance to reply Naruto appeared right in front of them.

"Eh, what were you two doing standing so close together?" His blue eyes narrowed at Sasuke, "You weren't trying to pick another fight with Shikamaru, were you?" Naruto questioned his friend. The blonde knew that Sasuke and Shikamaru always argued with each almost constantly. It was quite annoying to be truthfully honest.

Sasuke groaned, "Something like that, what do you want anyways?" He sighed, eyeing his friend.

"Well I was actually looking you Shikamaru" He noticed the purple bruise on his cheek but said nothing about it, "Hinata has been looking for you. She said she has a surprise of some-sort for you"

"Oh really," He turned his attention to Sasuke wearing a bright smile on his face, "Did you hear that? Hinata has been looking for me, I better get going. I don't want to keep _my_ girl waiting" He chuckled to himself, enjoying Sasuke's expression as he walked past him.

Naruto grinned a cheeky grin, "Woah, you and Hinata are dating?" He asked curiously.

Shikamaru turned around walking backwards with his dark eyes glued on Sasuke despite Naruto being the one who asked him the question, "No, she isn't my girlfriend…_yet_" He then turned around and proceeded to walk away.

"You sly dog" Naruto laughed until he could no longer see Shikamaru in the hallway. He turned his head only to see Sasuke was no longer standing next to him. "Eh, Sasuke" The blonde turned completely around to see Sasuke walking down the hallway with both of his hands stuffed into his pockets. Judging by how he was walking, Naruto could easily tell that his friend wasn't in a very pleasant mood.

"There are millions of girls in this school. Why in the hell does he choose her?" He snapped.

"Are you talking about Hinata?" After seeing the grim expression on his face he knew the answer, "Well she is different and seems to be the only girl who isn't swayed by you. Maybe Shikamaru is interested in her and wants to start something with her. Who can blame him, she's a cutie" Naruto sighed dreamily to himself with a blush stained cheeks. Hearing his best friend scoff, he tilted his head to the side, "Say, you aren't jealous, are you? You do have Sakura"

"Tch, whatever" he pushed Naruto with his hand away from him.

"Hey, what did I do?" He whined running after him to catch up.

XXXX

Hinata waited patiently in the locker room, swaying back and forth on the heels of her shoes. It's been four months since she has entered the school and within those months she has befriended Ino and Chouji. Ino was very talkative and has a bad habit of starting gossip from what the Hyuga can tell but nevertheless she's a good person. Then there is Chouji, although he doesn't talk as much as Ino does, the male is very kind towards Hinata, often offering her some of his chips; which Hinata found out that's something Chouji rarely ever does with anyone not even Shikamaru.

Speaking of Shikamaru, the lazy haired male had went from giving her dirty looks to becoming one of her first male friends. He was very lazy and does absolutely nothing in class but proved himself to be very smart whenever he helps Hinata in class. The two have been spending a lot of time together, from going to the park to hang out even secret meetings at night since the black haired male wanted to lie down on the grass in the park and look up at the stars with her. Shikamaru was a very sweet guy and apparently very caring towards her. He hated whenever she would hang around Sasuke, which Hinata still doesn't quite understand but doesn't bother to question him about it.

"I heard you wanted to see me"

She turned around to see just the guy she had been thinking about, standing there with that impassive expression on his face. Her eyes gazed over towards his cheek, "Ah, what happened?" Hinata asked in concern, moving towards him as she gently placed her hand on his bruised cheek.

"Eh, it's all too troublesome to even explain" he shrugged his shoulders up, "Doesn't matter anyways. So what did you want with me?" He asked airily trying to avoid talking about slap Ino had given him.

"Well, I made you something for" She pulled out a box handing it to him.

Shikamaru eyed the box; reaching out to grab it he recognized the box as a bento box. Raising one of his eyebrow, his dark chocolate eyes looked down at her, "You made me lunch?" He asked, being rather shocked.

The female Hyuga smiled nervously, "Y-Yes, since I've been in this school I noticed that you don't eat very much. I figured I'd do something nice for you. I was going to make one for Sasuke but…" She trailed off, biting her bottom lip looking off to the side.

"You feel it's inappropriate since he has a girlfriend" Shikamaru finished for her, watching her as she nodded her head. "You did the right thing, surely if you did make him one and someone found out all hell would break loose" He joked. Though in the inside glad she didn't make him one, this would give him something to make the Uchiha jealous with.

"I suppose that is right" She giggled. With her left arm by her side, she brought up her right arm as her hand grabbed onto her left arm, shifting her weight side to side, "So I guess I'll see you at lunch" Hinata began walking past him, "You should really get your cheek checked out" She exclaimed while walking down the hallway.

He smirked to himself, she really was something. His dark eyes gazed back down at the bento in his hand. "Heh, she made this for me, eh?"

XXXX

Sakura stretched her arms up into the high wearing a tired expression. Her green eyes gazed tiredly around the classroom, noticing that Sasuke was nowhere to be found she frowned to herself. _"Tch, where is he this time? He's almost never in class anymore_." She sneered to herself. Lately she has been hearing rumors of Sasuke's 'flirting' from many girls in the school. In the beginning she was only thinking those were girls who were just trying to tear her and Sasuke apart but then she heard it from some males. Although they weren't directly talking to her and mainly talking amongst each other, is the reason why she was starting to believe that the rumors were true.

Looking back over towards his empty seat she sighed sadly to herself. Behind Sasuke's seat was Hinata's, the girl who she threatened her boyfriend to stay away from. She fought and pleaded for him not to be friends with the girl but he refused. _"I don't see what's so great about her. She's nothing special" _She pouted herself.

"Hey Hinata" She whispered silently to grab Hinata's attention. Once she noticed that she had the alabaster eyed girl's attention she began speaking, "Have you seen Sasuke today?" Seeing how Shikamaru wasn't in class either, it was easier speaking with the girl without having the lazy haired male glaring holes into her soul.

"No, I'm sorry I haven't" She replied, looking quickly away from her.

"Hn, I see" Sakura leaned back into her chair, folding her arms across her chest. _"What are you doing Sasuke…?"_

XXXX

Shikamaru looked up at the clouds, falling into a deep thought. The bento box was currently sitting on top of his stomach; he was waiting for lunch to come so he and Hinata can eat together. He didn't feel like going to class knowing Sasuke would be there and Ino. Raising his hand he placed his on his cheek, "Troublesome girl, she should be lucky that I care enough about her to go that far" He spoke out loud.

He narrowed his eyes, his thoughts drifting to Sasuke. The very male who he loathed yet loved at the same time. Since Chouji had found out about them, there were certain moments of awkwardness between them but the huskier male now seems more relaxed about the two now. Although he doesn't seem to approve of his relationship with Hinata but that's the only thing the Nara didn't care about.

"I figured you'd be up here"

Not moving from his spot, he ignored the voice and continued looking up at the clouds. Shikamaru tried to ignore the fact that the Uchiha was making his way closer towards him. It wasn't until a shadow blocked his sun that the lazy haired male looked up, "Do you mind?" He said in a bored tone, looking up at him with an irritated expression.

"I do mind actually" His black eyes gazed over his body until his eyes landed on the bento box on his stomach. "So you're finally bringing your own lunch to school? That's shocking" He averted his eyes back to Shikamaru's dark brown eyes.

A small smirk slowly crept its way onto his face. "Actually, I didn't bring this to school. Hinata made it for me. We plan on eating lunch together up here today" He explained, closing his eyes feeling satisfied at Sasuke's silence. Judging by the awkward silence he knew that Sasuke must be staring down at him with a glare on his face. Not really looking at him but more so in thought, thinking about what he just said. Cracking his left eye open, he looked up at the Uchiha and noticed that just as he thought, the male was glaring down at him. "Are you going to be standing there for long?"

"Hn, why are you so interested in Hinata when you were never interested with girls before"

Shikamaru slowly sat up, placing the bento on the ground beside him as he raised his hand rubbing the back of his neck. "I can't be interested in girls? Besides I like Hinata. She's different from other girls, very friendly, caring and sweet" He yawned loudly while talking. For anyone else it would be difficult in understanding the Nara as he was talking while yawning but for the Uchiha he was used to it and understood everything clearly.

"There are other girls in this school like her. So go mess with them" Sasuke narrowed his black eyes.

"I just told you, I like Hinata. So why would I want to bother any other girl? So troublesome" He muttered with an annoyed tone. In the background he could hear the bell ringing indicating lunch. Looking off to the side he looked over at Sasuke, he didn't appear to be leaving anytime soon. If he knew any better he would say that he could be possibly be waiting for Hinata.

Silence engulfed their surroundings until Sasuke decided to break that silence, "Do you have feelings for Hinata?" He asked bluntly. He didn't really like the fact that Shikamaru and Hinata have become closer over the months. Although he and Hinata have become closer as well but not as near close with each other like the lazy haired male is with her.

Shikamaru eyed him briefly, "I suppose you can say that" He smirked darkly, pleased to see his jealous expression. "But I don't see why you would care. You have a girlfriend from what I can remember" The black haired male exclaimed, standing to his feet as he grabbed the bento box. The two males glared harshly at each other, any minute now Shikamaru could practically already feel Sasuke's hands trailing up his neck, tighten his hold on him.

And just as predicted Sasuke slowly took tentative steps towards the lazy haired male until he was standing merely inches away from him. He reached his hand up slowly, allowing the back of his fingers to softly caress Shikamaru's cheek. His dark coffee eyes stared with intensity into the Nara's dark brown eyes, appearing to be searching for some sort of emotion. All he could find was anger. He knew that he hurt the opposite male, practically played with his heart before tossing him out once he decided to get with Sakura.

His pale fingers glided around his neck pulling his face towards his own, "Your eyes have always held so much contempt towards me ever since that day. You really do hate me that much, eh?"

"Of course, Uchiha" His voice was serious, just as his expression was as well.

Sasuke smirked; slowly closing his eyes, "That just turns me on even more" The Uchiha pressed his lips roughly against Shikamaru's in a bruising kiss.

XXXX

Hinata smiled happily as she walked up the stairway leading towards the school's roof. Today she and Shikamaru were going to eat up there, like they tend to do every once in a while. The lazy haired male was very fun to spend time with, she felt lucky to have befriended such a friend as himself. A small smile graced her face as she reached the door, getting ready to open it only to notice that it was already wide opened.

"_Shikamaru must already be up here"_ She thought to herself. Looking up she froze in her spot, standing there was Shikamaru and Sasuke…kissing. She quickly hid herself behind the wall; her eyes were wide with shock. To say that Hyuga Hinata was shock was and understatement, she was confused and baffled. What was going on? _"Isn't Sasuke straight? I mean…he does have a girlfriend. What is he doing kissing Shikamaru? And why is Shikamaru who supposedly hates Sasuke so much, kissing Sasuke?"_ She didn't know why but she felt a funny but weird feeling in her chest watching the two of them kissing each other.

Leaning to the side, she decided to take another peak at the two males. Her white eyes gazed at Shikamaru and Sasuke, they were holding onto each other for dear life as they were kissing. Their hands were groping each other in places that made the Hyuga blush redder than a tomato. "Sh-Shikamaru…" She mumbled to herself.

XXXX

"Mmm, we should really stop. Hinata will be up here any minute now" Shikamaru breathed out, trying to push away the Uchiha.

With that said Sasuke immediately pushed Shikamaru away from him with so much force that the lazy male fell backwards on his butt on the ground.

"What the hell Sasuke?" Shikamaru growled, looking up at the raven haired male.

Just with the thought of Hinata catching him kissing Shikamaru, another male, made him feel uncomfortable. He didn't want Hinata to see this side of him. What would she think of him? Would she repudiate him? Or would she accept him? Whatever the answer may be he didn't want to find out. He'd rather keep her in the dark about his bisexual side, along with everyone else. His coal eyes gazed down at the bento box Shikamaru told him that Hinata made for him. Jealously was starting to surge within him, "Have fun on your little lunch date" He spat, turning around walking towards the door.

XXXX

Hinata's heart rate was going wild, so wild she was could have a heart attack right then and there. Sasuke was approaching and she couldn't get herself to move, but before she could turn around and run she felt Sasuke's presence standing next to her. His eyes were staring down at her; coldness was shown within them but softened once she met his gaze. "Sa-Sasuke…um"

"You're here for that lazy idiot aren't you?"

She slowly nodded her head, unable to bring herself to speak. Images of Sasuke kissing and groping Shikamaru in places were burned into her brain. Judging from how he was talking with her, he mostly likely didn't know she saw him making out with Shikamaru.

He pointed behind him with his thumb, "He's in there waiting. You know you should fix me a lunch sometimes too" He winked down at her gently placing his hand on her shoulder. "Later, Hinata" Sasuke wanted nothing more but to lean forward and kiss her tenderly on her cheek but he had to refrain himself from doing so.

Hinata watched him walk pass her heading down the stairs. "Wait, Sasuke" She called out to him.

He halted in his steps; turning around his eyes met hers. "Hm, what is it?" He asked curiously.

The female Hyuga eyed him for a bit, "Sasuke, d-do you love Sakura?"

His eyes widened, not expecting her to ask him such a question. Remaining silent for almost five minutes he finally answered, "To be honest with you, I don't. But I want to make her happy so I continue to stay with her. I know she flirts with other guys so I do that same behind her back. It's wrong of me, I know it but I can't seem to get myself to end it with her" He admitted to her.

"D-Do you maybe love someone else…?" She asked, her thoughts going back to Shikamaru.

He smirked to himself, "I wouldn't call it love but I do have my eye on someone" He winked at her causing her to blush. He waved his hand up in the air, "I'll call you later today, Miss. Cutie" He turned around, laughing silently to himself at how flushed her face became when he called her cutie.

"Okay, now I'm really confused" She thought silently to herself. Turning around she walked out to the roof, finding Shikamaru leaning against the edge of roof.

"U-Um, hello" She spoke timidly as she walked towards the male.

Shikamaru turned around; his eyes scanned her body noticing that something was off. "You look…nervous. Do you have something on your mind?" He asked, walking towards the middle of the roof kneeling down onto the ground, sitting Indian style on the cemented ground. He motioned for her to come closer, his dark brown eyes bored at her watching how slowly she was walking towards him.

Finally standing in front of him she sat down in front of him, eyeing him with a bright blush on her cheeks. Trying to rid her thoughts of that image, "I-I…I saw you"

"You saw me what?" He asked, raising his eyebrow up in question.

"Y-You and…Sa-Sasuke" She whispered too silently that he almost didn't hear her.

His eyes widened, his heart began pounding ferociously in his chest. He parted his lips in an attempt to speak but no words came out. First Chouji and now Hinata…judging how Chouji had reacted, things became very awkward between them. The huskier male had just gotten used to the fact that he does have feelings for Sasuke. But by this being Hinata, he wasn't sure how she would respond to something like this. "Hinata…I—well this is really hard to explain" He started.

"I never thought that you were into…g-guys" Hinata looked away from him, with flushed cheeks.

He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, letting out a loud sigh. "This is really troublesome. I wasn't always into guys but I have just been interested in Sasuke. To make a very long story short, I dated Sasuke secretly. We didn't want anyone knowing that we were together, and then Sakura came into the picture eventually. I caught the two of them kissing while we were still together. But of course I couldn't say anything about it when she was standing there" His eyes narrowed in pure hatred.

"After that Sasuke told me in private that he wanted to be with Sakura instead and that he was basically using me for his own…pleasure just as an experiment" He coughed out the last part with a blush staining his cheeks as well as Hinata's. "I was pissed and have grown to hate him ever since. But every once in a while Sasuke will come to me telling me that he misses me and well…" He trailed off hoping that Hinata will get the rest. After seeing her expression he concluded that she understood.

Things were slowly starting to make sense now. The very obvious tension between the two mostly had something to do with Sasuke breaking his heart. "Do Ino and Chouji know?"

"Chouji knows, he found out in the same way you just found out but a tad bit differently" He blushed from the awkward day, "But Ino does not know and I'd prefer her not to know. The only people that know about Sasuke and I being bisexual are just you and Chouji. I would like to keep it that way" He looked over at her, staring into her eyes. "I must confess to you I have been using you to make Sasuke jealous" He confessed.

Hinata's eyes widened, "B-But why? I thought that you and I were becoming friends…"

He automatically felt his heart drop at the sight of the tears slowly falling down her cheeks. He leaned forward in his attempt to comfort her but she tensed causing him to recoil back. "I'm sorry Hinata. But trust me…I do think of you as a friend. I care for you a lot…I just—"

"You just thought of me as some toy you can use for your own volition? You're no better than he is" She stood to her feet, turning around to wait away.

"Hinata wait!" Shikamaru stood up and rushed towards the female before she would make it towards the door. Grabbing her by her arm he turned her around. "I'm sorry. I never meant to use you. I swear. I want us to remain friends…I don't want to lose my friendship with you"

Hinata looked up at him; he was pouting looking rather childish at the moment. Like a child who was embarrassed. She sighed to herself, "You must really love him?"

"Yeah…it's quite troublesome" He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "I guess I should go. I know you don't want to be bothered by me anymore" He placed his hand on top of her head, ruffling her hair, "You're very different from other girls. I really did like that about you. Sasuke seems to be interested in you please don't get caught up with him or you'll end up hurt yourself. And I'd hate to see something like that happen to you"

"I'll help you…" She mumbled to him.

He corked up his brow, "Eh? Help me?"

"G-Get Sasuke's attention"

Shikamaru's eyes nearly popped out his eye sockets, "B-But why would you do that? I thought that—"He was silenced when Hinata began speaking.

"I can t-tell that you really care about him…so I am willing to help you out"

Shikamaru remained silent for a few moments, "Are you sure about this?" He watched her nod her head slowly, "Be my girlfriend"

"Wh-What?"

"If you're my girlfriend, Sasuke will become jealous. Pretend to be my girlfriend, if you want…" He trailed off with a light blush on his cheeks.

Hinata didn't know if she could go that far, but she nodded her head slowly. Shikamaru's face lit up after she agreed to help him. A part of her had a feeling that something will turn wrong but she shook her head.

Shikamaru on the other hand couldn't contain his excitement, he was happy that she was willing to help but confused by his thumping heart after she agreed. Shikamaru never has been attracted to any girl before but he has been starting to feel something foreign when it comes to Hyuga Hinata…but only time will tell what that feeling really is.

XXXXX

**I hoped that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Next updated should be 'You Belong With Me'. Hopefully that will be up tomorrow if not Monday. Also 'Visions of Love' will be updated tomorrow if not some time later today. **

**Please leave reviews and the next chapter will be out soon n.n**


	7. Chapter 7

"Is it true you're dating Shikamaru?"

"I heard he was secretly dating Ino"

"He's so lazy, why are you with him?"

"Yeah, he's not even that cute. Nothing at all like Sasuke or even Naruto"

"Well…he does have a little charm to him"

"Blah, he wishes he had charm"

The chatter was becoming annoying and it has been like this for practically two days none-stop. The Hyuga female couldn't even walk down the hallway in peace without someone walking up to her bombarding her with questions about Shikamaru. Deciding to ignore the girls, Hinata quickly made a U-turn down the hallway trying to get lost within the crowd. Luckily they weren't following her like the previous girls from the day before had been doing.

Not paying attention to where she was walking, she bumped into Uchiha Sasuke, she almost fell to the ground but he reached out and grabbed her just in time. Their eyes met for a few seconds but it seemed like an eternity before Sasuke let go of her arm casually looking away from her.

"You never listen do you?"

"E-Excuse me"

A smirk slowly appeared on his face, "You never watch where you're walking, are you a scatter brain?" He teased her, his dark mysterious eyes holding amusement. Sasuke couldn't help but to smirk even more when she began blushing. _"Cute"_ He thought never removing his eyes from hers.

Hinata pouted folding her arms across her chest, "I'm not a scatter brain!" She frowned, stomping her foot on the floor.

Sasuke eyed her leg, "What are you, a horse now?" He let out a rare laugh when she uncharacteristically punched him on his arm.

"Sasuke!"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist it"

The female Hyuga paused, he was actually laughing. She has never heard him laugh before. It was a refreshing and lighthearted laugh; it was a boyish laugh that brought a blush to her cheeks. Just as she was going to comment on his laugh, she felt an arm drape around her shoulders. Looking up her eyes latched onto Shikamaru's lazy expression staring at the Uchiha. "Shikamaru, what are you—"Hinata immediately stopped talking, the intensity between the two suddenly spiked up. Both males were glaring holes at each other; it was very awkward to be in between the two at a moment like this.

"_For two people who obviously like each other, they sure don't act like it" _She thought, gazing back and forth from Sasuke and Shikamaru.

Shikamaru smirked darkly at the Uchiha, "Having a chat with _my_ girlfriend?"

"It was good until you showed up"

"If you don't mind, I need to talk to Hinata in private"

Sasuke watched as Shikamaru pulled Hinata closer towards his body. He couldn't help but to notice the look of discomfort from Hinata. Sure she was blushing and was an overall shy girl but looking like that towards her 'supposed' boyfriend was odd. Shikamaru was always the type who would form plans in his head of how to either get out of a situation or how to get someone's attention. He was a guy who, although was bisexual, he shows more interest in males than females. Now all of a sudden he has a girlfriend.

Something was definitely going on but what was it?

"I'm sure whatever you have to say isn't really private, you just want to take her away from me" He folded his arms across his chest, showing that he wasn't going anywhere any time soon.

"Why must you be so troublesome" He sighed, "Since you're being so nosy, I was just going to ask Hinata would she like to go to the movies later on today" Shikamaru's eyes then focused on the female beside him. He was hoping she would accept just to rub it in his face.

Hinata slowly nodded her head; "Um s-sure I wouldn't mind" She fidgeted under his stare. Just by looking at the taller male she could tell that he really wanted Sasuke to become jealous. In her own honesty opinion the whole thing was a bit childish but didn't want to hurt Shikamaru's feelings, she could tell that he still liked him and only wanted his attention.

Her lavender eyes then glanced over at Sasuke, he too was glaring harshly at Shikamaru. She wanted so badly just to tell the Uchiha she knew of what transpired between the two but made a vow to herself not to mention anything to anyone. But she wanted to know how Sasuke felt about the lazy male.

"Good, I'll pick you up later this evening" He leaned forward, pressing his lips on her porcelain skinned cheek.

This action did not only shock the Hyuga but Sasuke as well. The raven haired eyes watched as Shikamaru slowly pull away from Hinata, his dark beady eyes watching him carefully with that insufferable smirk plastered onto his face. Judging from that expression he'll have to say that he did that to get a reaction out of him. Why else would he look at him like that after kissing Hinata? It was because of that reason. But what Sasuke couldn't understand is why would he do that? _"To make me jealous"_ He thought bitterly to himself. _"Well two can play at this game"_

"Isn't that sweet, you must really like her" Sasuke smirked darkly.

Shikamaru smirked back, pulling the female flush against his body. "Of course I do, I'm sure you know how it feels to like someone. After all you have that girl, Sakura. You really like her don't you?"

Sasuke pressed his lips into a thin line. His heart pounding in his chest at the sight, trying to calm his jealous nerve he replied back stiffly. "She is my girlfriend, isn't she? If I didn't like her, I wouldn't be with her, wouldn't you think?" Sasuke stated smartly.

"Tch, I don't see how you can put up with such an annoying girl like her. Good thing I have the perfect girlfriend who isn't annoying. That would be troublesome"

Hinata removed herself from Shikamaru much to his confused gaze. "U-Um, I should get going" She bowed politely at both males and quickly left.

"I think you're coming on too strong" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Oh, I am?"

The raven haired male nodded his head, "Yes, with a girl like that you have to treat her differently. You're trying too hard. What are you trying to do, make me jealous?" He chuckled.

"Why I do something like that? I know you don't care, you're over me anyways, right?" He whispered the last sentence silently. His dark coffee eyes paid close to Sasuke's expression, he did look a tad bit jealous most likely he was in denial about the whole ordeal. Either way he was going to make Sasuke feel pain.

"I don't know what you are trying to do, Nara. But whatever it is, it's not going to work" He pushed passed Shikamaru and headed down the hallway, leaving the ponytailed haired male alone in the now empty hallway.

"Maybe I'm going about this all wrong…" He mumbled to himself.

-x-x-x-

It's been weeks since the moment the blonde slapped Shikamaru. Ever since she has been avoiding him like the plague and much to her dismay he hasn't made the initiative to strike a conversation with her. And to top it all off, he was now dating Hinata. Ino hadn't even heard it from Shikamaru, it was from Chouji. It seem like something this big he would inform her but he didn't and that's what ticked her off even more. Groaning loudly, she gazed over at the husky male that was making his way to his seat in their classroom.

"Phew, I'm so tired. Our school really needs an elevator" The brown haired male heaved, taking a seat down in the chair in front of his desk.

Ino gazed over at him, rolling her eyes. "We only have three floors, Chouji. And the third floor is the basement and barely any students go down there, meaning you only have two flights of stairs to walk up. You don't have that much to walk, you know"

Chouji frowned as he pulled out a bag of chips, "Maybe not to you but to me it is" He exclaimed, opening the chips pulling out a chip as he tossed it into his mouth. His eyes gazed around the classroom only to notice so far he and Ino seemed to be the only ones in the classroom. "Where is everyone else?"

"Most likely roaming the hallways, as they are always doing. Sasuke is normally the last one in class, Hinata should be in here any moment and Sakura would be following after Naruto and who knows if Shikamaru is coming to class today. The lazy idiot is probably up on the roof staring up at the clouds mumbling something along the lines of 'So troublesome' what an idiot" Ino huffed, folding her arms across her chest.

"Um, are you and Shikamaru having a falling out?" Chouji asked in concern. He knew that the two of them haven't really been on much speaking terms with each other lately but he wasn't exactly sure why. The chubby male turned his head when he heard the classroom's door slide open. Just like Ino had predicted, Hyuga Hinata entered into the classroom followed by a few of the other students. As normal, the female gave him a small polite nod and a small smile to Ino before taking her seat, which was behind him.

Looking over to his side he noticed how Ino was staring intently at Hinata, he didn't want to turn around to see if Hinata noticed it but knew he didn't have to when he heard Hinata's soft timid voice.

"I-Is there something you need, Ino?"

"Do you really like Shikamaru? You never seemed to show any interest in him before" She narrowed her eyes curiously at the dark blue haired female.

Hinata flushed, it was true she didn't have any feelings for the lazy male but he did have some charm to him. There have been moments when he would make her blush like whenever he smiled or would get a little too close. He did have an odd sense of dry humor but in one way another he could be funny. "I—"

"Are you bothering my girlfriend, Ino?"

Both Ino and Hinata turned their heads to see Shikamaru walking down the aisle taking his seat next to Hinata's right side. His dark eyes gazed over at Ino noticing her shocked expression before it quickly reverted into a frown.

"I'm not bothering her! I'm merely asking a simple question. I see no harm in doing so" She snapped at him, much to his dismay.

"What's your problem? You're being more troublesome than usual" Shikamaru narrowed his eyes. He didn't understand why she was even speaking with him when she has been ignoring him for weeks now. It was annoying how she was looking at him currently, like she was searching for something she knew wasn't right. Ino could spot a lie within a second sometimes but hopefully she wouldn't notice anything was amidst.

Ino frowned, "Nothing is my problem. I just don't see why you're dating all of a sudden when you never seemed interested in any other girls before"

"What does it matter to you? Aren't you obsessed with Sasuke?" He asked with a smirk.

"Why you—"

"You two should really calm down, obviously he likes her Ino" Chouji stated, although he knew it was a lie. He knew Shikamaru was only using Hinata, hopefully Hinata knew of Shikamaru's plan but even if she did…it was still wrong to him in his eyes.

Ino frowned but decided not to say anything, knowing that Chouji hated whenever they would argue. He has always been the peacemaker between the three of them. She always admired that about Chouji but decided not to say anything directly to him about it. "Tch, whatever…" She turned around in her seat, clearly in a foul mood.

Hinata looked over at Shikamaru in concern, "Did I do anything wrong…?"

The lazy haired male gazed over at her with a crooked smile, "Don't worry about her, she's fine. She's just mad at me" He assured her, noticing her expression didn't seem to falter Shikamaru sighed and placed his hand over hers. "Seriously, don't worry about it, okay?"

She nodded her head slowly, "O-Okay"

He smiled and removed his hand, "I'm going to sleep now. Don't wake me for anything unless class is over with" As he stated this, he folded his arms on his desk and rested his head on his folded arms.

The Hyuga giggled at the Nara. He always slept during class; surprisingly he is actually very smart from what she knew he was just extremely lazy. Their teacher Asuma often threw his chalk at Shikamaru but he would never wake up so Asuma would just let him sleep. Although, he gave the stern warning about never waking him up unless class was over practically every day. She couldn't help but to wonder what would happen if she were to wake him up. Judging by the look in his eyes she figured that it wouldn't be too pretty.

Suddenly more students came into the classroom, Naruto then followed after him Sakura came in. The pink haired female was clearly ignoring her friends that were talking to her since her eyes were glued to Hinata. She hated the face that her boyfriend has become closer with her and not only that, due to her being curious about their relationship she had found out that Sasuke has taken the Hyuga to his home a couple of times.

Being jealous is something Haruno Sakura hates to feel and whenever Hinata is near, she feels that insufferable emotion. Taking a seat down in her chair beside Shikamaru, the female gazed over at the sleeping male. She hated sitting next to him, he always glared so deadly at her that it made her feel very uncomfortable. He didn't seem to care very much for Sasuke either; she has caught the two in heated glaring contests many times before.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when Shikamaru turned his head, slowly opening his eyes glaring at her.

"I can sense you staring at me. Why are you looking at me? Your boyfriend wouldn't like that, you know?"

Although he was teasing her, she couldn't help but to feel tensed when he spoke to her. Not wanting to show her fear, she scoffed and turned her head away from him. "I was just wondering how can such a lazy guy like you be passing high school when all you do is sleep in class. It's a miracle that you haven't repeated a grade yet" She smirked darkly at him.

"Heh, you're very annoying. I'm surprised your so-called boyfriend isn't cheating on you. But knowing how he can be I wouldn't be too surprised if he was" Noticing how her eyes widened he decided to continue, "I bet you are wondering why he is always late to class or even why he doesn't come to class. Even though it's very obvious, it's actually very troublesome" He yawned and turned his head away from her deciding to finally go back to sleep, leaving her in her own thoughts.

"_Sasuke wouldn't cheat on me. I know he wouldn't…"_ She thought, biting on her bottom lip. Her eyes gazed over at Hinata with narrowed eyes, _"Maybe he is cheating on me with her" _

-x-x-x-

School was finally over and Shikamaru decided to walk Hinata home but unfortunately his father picked him up from school before he even had a chance to look for the Hyuga. Currently the midnight blue haired female was waiting for Sasuke to come out of the building; she told him that she would come home with him after school since his mother wanted her to come over. Apparently Sasuke's mother has taken a liking to her.

"Ah, there you are"

Hinata turned around to see Sasuke walking towards her with his hand stuffed into his pants pocket. She had to admit, Sasuke was very handsome. He had this bad boy aura about him that couldn't seem to draw her away. Her lavender eyes noticed that Sakura was also beside him, and she didn't appear to be very happy at the moment. She offered a small smile to both teens, as they finally approached her.

"Sakura is coming along with us…" He trailed off when the pink haired female clutched onto his arm. In all honesty he didn't want her tagging along with them and had tried protesting her coming but she wouldn't give up. Looking over at Hinata she seemed slightly put off by it as well but didn't say anything.

The walk between the three had been very awkward, Sakura was chatting the entire way to his house. Sasuke found it much more calming when it was just him and Hinata. The Hyuga was always a joy to be around, she was quiet like him but he liked that about her. It was nice having a girl who didn't talk his ear off, being around him.

Finally coming closer to his house, the two girls walked behind Sasuke as he made his way to his front door. Before he could even get the key into the slot, the door was suddenly swung opened, revealing Itachi. Sasuke frowned while looking at his brother, "You haven't left yet?"

"Obviously not" Itachi's eyes gazed behind Sasuke to see Sakura and Hinata standing awkwardly next to each other. _"Bringing them both here at the same time? This will be an interesting evening…"_ He thought to himself with a smirk. Stepping to the side, he allowed the three to come into the house. His eyes caught the gaze of his brother, smirking he shook his head and walked away heading into another room in the house.

"Tch, I wish I was the only child" He groaned to himself, strutting to follow Hinata and Sakura he noticed that the pink haired female was making his way into his room. "Where do you think you are going?"

"Up to your room of course" Her jade eyes gazed over at Hinata, "She can just wait down here until we…you know" She trailed off with a light blush on her cheeks.

Hinata blushed from embarrassment, feeling awkward between the couple. Her lavender eyes looked over the raven haired male, he appeared to be very annoyed with his girlfriend. Not wanting to cause a big ruckus about it she parted her lips, "U-Um, I don't mind waiting down here…I know that you two would rather have alone time than having me around" She chuckled softly.

"There you go, she doesn't mind, so let's go Sasuke" Sakura walked towards Sasuke, grabbing onto his arm as she started pulling him up the stairs.

"Let go Sakura, I honestly don't—"

"Y-You know, I have to get going anyways. Please tell your mother I said hello"

"You're leaving already?" Sasuke asked in a slight saddened tone.

Hinata nodded her head, "Yes, I have to go meet with Shikamaru"

Sasuke growled lowly at the name. He hated the fact that Shikamaru was with her. In the beginning he'll admit the reason he hated seeing Hinata around Shikamaru. Mainly because in his mind, the lazy haired male was his and would always be bound to him. Rather he was with Sakura or Karin or even Ino, Shikamaru was the one person he always gave into; despite the fact he has always been very cruel and rough with him…he cared about him. But as the months went on and the more he talked with Hinata the more he noticed how different she was from anyone else that he has encountered.

He would be lying to himself if he said she wasn't attractive. She held a classic beauty to her, with her midnight blue hair, porcelain skin and those wide doe like lavender-grey eyes. He'll never forget the time he left her in, and told her if she ever needed someone to talk to that he would be there for her. Ever since that moment the two have become much closer, Sasuke would find himself staring at her during class, not even paying the teacher any attention. Even during their lunch he would purposely keep her away from Shikamaru because he likes having her attention. It was most important to him than anything else.

Uchiha Sasuke was falling for her…and if Shikamaru's plan was to make him jealous, it's working.

-x-x-x-

**Okay, not very much was going on in this chapter. But fear not, I will continue from where I left off here in the next chapter. I promise more Sasuke x Hinata fluff and for the yaoi fans maybe some Sasuke x Shikamaru. **

**Also I've been working on the final chapter of You Belong with me, so expect to see it soon…hopefully before Thanksgiving!**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Three years is a long time, isn't it? I can't go one to tell you how sorry I am. I'm most likely going to end this story at chapter ten. Anyhow, I have a new poll on my profile, please check it out!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sakura stood by the bottom of the stairs with a frown implanted on her features. With Hinata gone she thought Sasuke would finally come to his senses that she was there, but all he has done since she left was stare blankly into space. Folding her arms across her chest she stood in front of the male. "Sasuke, can you at least pay me some attention?"

Sasuke focused his gaze on his girlfriend. She was beautiful, but lately that love he had for her had faded. All he can think about was Hinata. She plagued his mind for quite some time. Now that she was dating Shikamaru, it just made everything worse. "Sakura, I want to break up."

"W…What? But why?"

"It just isn't working out anymore." He said honestly. From the corner of his eye he could see Itachi and his mother peeking from the corner listening. From what he knew his parents and brother never cared much for Sakura but had welcomed Hinata with opened arms. Returning his attention back to Sakura, he was surprised to see the look of pure malice on her face. He expected tears, not that.

"You'll learn to regret this, Sasuke." She yelled, turning around she quickly made her way out of the house slamming the door behind her.

Itachi and Mikoto came from their hiding spot. The older Uchiha brother clapped his hands. "I never thought I would live to see that. I thought you would cling onto Sakura until you grew old." He chuckled.

"She wasn't good for you Sasuke. You deserve so much more in a girl." Mikoto said softly to her youngest son.

Sasuke groaned, "Yeah, I know. I'm going to go out for a bit." He slowly walked towards the door and out the house.

Itachi gazed over at his mother, "I have a feeling he likes that other girl. You know the one with the white eyes."

"Hm, she's a sweet girl."

-0-0-0-

Hinata sat next to the lazy haired male on the green grass. Since she had arrived Shikamaru hadn't talked very much, instead he seemed more concentrated at the clouds in the sky than her. The dating situation seems to be working in favor for Shikamaru. From what she noticed Sasuke had seemed jealous whenever he spotted them together. Hinata knew that she was just being used in favor of Shikamaru gaining Sasuke's attention, in a way it made her feel like a fool for even agreeing to such an childish act.

She gazed over at the black haired male, "Shikamaru…how long do you want to keep this up?"

He slowly opened his eyes, gazing lazily over at her. Judging by the look in her eyes Shikamaru could tell she was starting to have doubts about the plan. He sat up gently placing his hand on top of hers, surprising her by his actions. "Be honest with me. Am I hurting you in any way by doing this?"

"I just feel that I'm being used. I know that I said I would help but…" She trailed off, her eyes narrowing to the side.

"I understand," he smiled sadly. "To be honest I am just using you for the mere purpose of hurting Sasuke. I was only looking out for myself but if you want, we don't have to do this anymore." Shikamaru explained.

Looking at his eyes, she could see that he honestly didn't want to hurt her. Just as she was getting ready to respond she spotted Sasuke approaching them. "Sasuke?"

At hearing the Uchiha's name, Shikamaru turned his head. A frown appeared on his face, "What are you doing here? Trying to stalk me?"

"I came here to say something." He spoke seriously. His eyes glued on the both of them. At noticing that he had their attention he began speaking. "I've fallen for your girlfriend."

Both Shikamaru and Hinata gapped. They couldn't believe their ears. Shikamaru could feel his heart crumpling into pieces at the confession. Turning his head he smiled grimly. "You like her, eh?"

Hinata turned to look at Shikamaru, he looked heartbroken. "Sasuke…I don't know what to say."

His dark eyes gazed over at Shikamaru. The pain was evident in his eyes, "I'm sorry," he murmured.

"Eh, it's okay. We we're just breaking up anyways. Perfect timing, Uchiha. I have to get going." He turned around and attempted to leave but Hinata grabbed onto his arm stopping him. Turning around he smiled sadly down at her, "It's okay. I'll be fine. You like him anyways. Take care of her, Sasuke." He removed his arm from her grasp and walked away.

Once he was out of sight, Sasuke turned to face her. "You like me too?" He asked, smirking.

She blushed and shook her head, "I…I feel bad for Shikamaru."

"Why?"

"Well…he really likes you. I know about your…relationship that you had with him. He told me a few months ago." She confessed.

His eyes widened. _'So all this time…she knew?' _He didn't know rather to be upset or relieved. At least she didn't react disgusted by it. In fact she seemed to be very concerned about Shikamaru's feelings. "So that relationship was fake?" He watched as she nodded her head. A chuckle escaped his lips. "I always knew something about it was odd," he gazed off into the distance where Shikamaru left. "He was never into girls as much, although he did seem to tolerate you more so than he does with other girls besides Ino."

She hadn't spoken to the blond haired female in quite some time. It happened shortly after she and Shikamaru had started 'relationship'. "I suppose that's true. He did once tell her that he was starting to view me as his friend." Despite her happiness of Sasuke returning her feelings, Hinata couldn't help but to feel sorry for Shikamaru.

"I broke up with Sakura," Sasuke stared blankly at Hinata, trying to search for a flicker of emotion. She wasn't saying anything but the expression on her face said it all. Taking a step closer towards the female, he raised his hand cupping her face. "Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Hinata gasped. It was so sudden. She wanted to say yes, but her heart would not allow her to. "I'm sorry, but I can't right now."

Sasuke took a step back. His ego shattered. "Why? Does this have anything to do with Shikamaru?" Seeing her flinch, he chuckled darkly. "You've got to be kidding me. He was using you. If you got hurt in the process, it wouldn't have mattered. All he cared about was getting back at me. Shikamaru has Sasuke Uchiha tunnel vision and you know it. Look at what he did just to get _my_ attention. You were just a tool in his game."

"I know. I agreed to help him…"

"Maybe breaking up with Sakura for you was a mistake." He turned away, but Hinata grabbed his arm. "What do you want now?"

"I never said I didn't want to date you, but considering what just happened…don't you feel a bit sorry for Shikamaru?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He did feel bad, but he wanted to be with Hinata, not him. "Look, there was a time when I did care…for him," he blushed, feeling embarrassed by his choice of words. "However, that feeling is no longer there. It's hard to explain my relationship with him. Think of it as a love-hate situation. The only person I want in my life is you, but if you aren't ready…I'll wait." Caressing her cheek, he smiled warmly down at her.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Two weeks passed since that day and things between Shikamaru and Sasuke worsen. Hinata felt torn between the two. Whenever Sasuke wanted to spend time with her Shikamaru would whisk her away and vice versa. She was beginning to feel like a yo-yo, not to mention the evil looks she would get from both Ino and Sakura.

"Hey, do you mind if I sit here?"

She looked up to see Chouji with a bag of barbeque flavored chips in his hand. "No one is sitting there."

He smiled and sat down. "You looked so lonely here by yourself. How come you don't sit at our table anymore?"

"Ino doesn't like me very much," she laughed. There was a look of confusion in eyes, so she decided to elaborate. "Yesterday, she told me to stay away from Shikamaru. Does she like him?"

Chouji laughed. "Ino would never like Shikamaru, at least not in that way. He's more of a brotherly figure to her." He knew Ino was beginning to feel threatened by Hinata. Ever since she came to the school, Shikamaru was drawn to her like a moth to a flame. After discovering his best friend also was into men, specifically Sasuke, he wondered if Shikamaru had ever been attracted to a girl. Deep in his heart, he believed that Shikamaru cared more about Hinata than he led others to believe.

"Can I talk to you in private?"

Hinata and Chouji looked up to see Shikamaru standing behind Hinata, standing slouched over his gaze focused solely on Hinata. She nodded and excused herself to Chouji.

He walked the two, smirking at noticing how Sasuke was closely watching the pair leave the lunchroom. "A true love triangle…," he chuckled.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"What is it that you wanted to see me about?" She looked up at Shikamaru curiously.

He leaned against the bricked wall, his half-lid eyes observing Hinata. "Are you intending on dating Sasuke?"

Her eyes widened. "Why would you ask me that?"

"Because I know the two of you share a mutual feeling for each other. I care about him, but I care about you more." He ignored the blush that covered her face. "Sasuke may seem like he would be a good guy, but you don't know him like I do. He is a player and you will soon find that out when you date him. I can't bear to see you get hurt," raising his hand he caressed her cheek, his finger trailed across her lips.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Sasuke's voice caused Shikamaru to pull away from the Hyuuga. "Are you stalking us?" Shikamaru frowned.

The Uchiha took a step forward, his eyes appearing red. "Answer me, Nara. What the hell do you think you're doing touching Hinata?"

Shikamaru stepped forward, facing Sasuke with an amused smirk. "What's wrong, jealous?"

"I thought we've been through this before. My feelings for you are gone. Hinata is the only one for me. You're wasting your time."

"Who said I'm trying to get you back? Did you ever think for one moment that I actually like Hinata?"

Hinata stepped between the two, pushing them apart. "Please don't fight. If the principle caught this, you'll both be suspended."

Shikamaru grunted. "You're lucky we're at school, Uchiha."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sakura stood against the wall gaping. "Sasuke and Shikamaru…?" She did not know what to think. The very thought that the two had feelings for each other was shocking to say the least. "I wonder how Sasuke would feel to have this made public for everyone to know," she grinned deviously. "I'll you a lesson. No one breaks up with Sakura."


End file.
